My Tainted Blue Rose
by Namaco
Summary: NoSLASH Draco, Justin, Terry and Harry, four abused boys, have been friends since their first year. How did they team up? How did they become so powerful? And why didn’t a soul ever notice? haiatus
1. Chapters one through eight

My Tainted Blue Rose

This is the revised version of My Tainted Blue Rose. Enjoy.

Chapters 1-8

**Summary:** Draco, Justin, Terry and Harry, four abused boys, have been friends since their first year. How did they team up? How did they become so powerful? And why didn't a soul ever notice? A Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Four parts of a whole. No lead Pairings, no Marry sues.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and hold no rights to it. Thankyou.

Harry walked along the dim and spacious hallways of Hogwarts. Torches came to life whenever he passed, a charm Dumbledore had installed after Filch insisted upon it. For some reason the caretaker thought that torches would identify children out of bed. What he failed to remember was that these flames could be easily distinguished with a flick of the wand. After all, Dumbledore wanted the children to have some amusement.

But the torches meant nothing to Harry, mostly because curfew was not for another two hours. Though curfew was not on his mind at the moment. He had worse problems, namely the Quiddtch match that had taken place that very day. His broom, the one he cherished, had almost killed him. Albeit, it was more the Potions Master's fault that the broom committed attempted murder. Still he didn't like it. Hagrid himself told him that Hogwarts was the safest place on earth. He was having his doubts to this testament. If it was so safe trolls would not be able to enter the school, nor would brooms try to chuck people off them. He was wondering if the Dursley's were safer, though he could live with out the beatings. Maybe his best bet would be to return home.

There wasn't much here for him anyway. Sure Ron and Hermione were great, but they were so caught up in the mystery of the third floor corridor, he was being ignored. Okay so he put his two cents in a little, but they were the ones who were doing most of the work. Hermione had the brains for it, and Ron had the tactics, he just didn't fit in. That was why he was wondering the hallways alone that night. Contemplating Fluffy as Hagrid had called him earlier. And this Nicholas Flamel person he had sworn he read about somewhere before.

"Maybe I should just give up and go back to my abusive relatives. There is nothing left here for me," he pondered out loud. He sighed wearily and stopped walking, and then turned and leaned his back against the black stonewall of the castle. He let his head fall back against the surprisingly warm stone and stared into a flaming torch. It was then he saw a human shadow move against the wall and his breath hitched.

"So, your going to give up, are you?" A drawling voice asked him questioningly.

Harry's shoulders tensed. When he turned around to find the speaker he came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy wearing that annoying smirk upon his face.

"Gods Potter I thought you were better than that. Though I'm not really even sure what you're on about." Malfoy said, raising a blond eyebrow in the process.

"M...Malfoy what are you doing here." He asked stuttering. He was nervous, as far as he knew no one but Ron knew of the Dursley's treatment of him. And all he knew about was the cupboard.

"Actually Potter the question is what are you doing here, I could have sworn your common room was no were near the dungeons." Malfoy said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against they opposite wall that Harry was leaning on. His eyebrow stayed raised.

Sure enough Harry looked around and realized his senseless wonderings had taken him to the dungeons. "Damn that Potter luck." Harry muttered under his breath.

He pushed himself off the wall intent on leaving, but his arm was caught mid-departure. He rotated around to look at Malfoy who still held his arm. Curious that his rival didn't have a wand pointing at him, and doubting he had it hidden he too didn't draw his wand, Harry decided not to brush him off just yet. Tilting his head inquiringly he stared at him in doubt.

"Whatever you may think Potter, you should know you do have at least one reason to stay." Malfoy announced letting go of his arm.

"And what," asked Harry "May that be Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked raising his hand and a gesture he had done not to long ago on the train. "To keep me amused…Names Draco Malfoy …Now amuse me."

Harry stared at him dumbly, was Malfoy offering him friendship once again? Should he turn him down?

"…Malfoy…"

"Come now Potter you're not scared, are you?"

Though Harry was sure that this wouldn't lead to anything good, he saw no reason not to accept the offer. After all, he hadn't insulted Ron this time. With a deep breath he took the offered hand and shook it. "Harry Potter…go amuse yourself, there's a bathroom down the hall."

Draco's eyebrows shot up in astonishment "Well I wasn't expecting you to be so perverted." Draco said in…well…amusement.

"There are many thing about me people don't expecting." Harry answered back.

Draco nodded his head before staring at Harry with minimized eyes. "Like the fact that your relatives abuse you?" He questioned.

Harry turned to the side leaning once again against a wall, only this time Draco joined him. "I've lived with wizard hating Muggles for ten years off my life. Not all of us can have glitter in their lives Ma-Draco." He turned his head to look at the blond, meeting his icy blue eyes.

"I know what you mean," he started, "No really I do," he said seeing Harry's unbelieving gaze. "My life isn't always glamour; my father isn't the nicest man in the world. He's never home, and when he is, it's so he can take his anger out on me. Mother is usually disciplining me. She believes the fist is the best use for discipline. The worst part is they never yell, so obviously neither can I. You can imagine my childhood."

Harry laughed softly, "Just look at us, two enemy's pouring their hearts out to each other."

"I'm not sure if were enemy's, though we will have to keep on acting as such." Draco said

"Why?" Harry asked. He turned his head back to the opposite wall gazing intently at the flames of a torch.

"My father would kill me if he were to see me being friends with Harry Potter." Draco alleged.

"Friends." Harry thought out loud. "I like that… oh how cliché is that statement."

"Pathetic aren't we, and to believe were only eleven." Malfoy whispered, "but were not enemy's are we, you just became my first friend."

Harry looked startled for a minute, "Your first friend, surely you've had plenty."

Malfoy laughed this time, "No Malfoy's aren't suppose to make friends, we make allies, and we don't spill our hearts out to them either."

"Then what," Harry asked. "Do you call Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Minions."

For the next hour or so they talked and laughed getting know each other. Then when curfew drew near, they departed agreeing to meet the next night in the Astronomy tower.

_/Friends? Enemies? Two of the same?_

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake frozen solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching snow balls so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver the mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

Most couldn't wait for the holiday's to start, except Harry and Draco. They weren't looking forward to being separated. They had become the best of friend closer than Ron and Hermione were to Harry. Though Harry really did hate having to lie to his friends, he knew it was necessary.

Earlier that day, Draco had sent him a look, a look he only received when the other boy was about to insult him. Though it wasn't much of an insult really, they had been in potions when Draco taunted him about not being able to go home for Christmas. He had previously been taunting him about the Quidditch incident, until Harry told him how much it truly scared him and the blond stopped. Draco then went back to his regular taunts.

After Potions class, Harry had to listen to Draco crack on Ron about his family, though he did go a little to far in Harry's opinion, he still was about to kill Ron for trying to jump the Slytherin. But Snape had beaten him to it by taking points from Gryffindor, and ignoring Hagrid completely.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Draco's back, "one of these days, I'll get him…"

Harry not wanting Ron to try and pummel Draco again interrupted him.

"I hate them both," Harry said quickly, "Malfoy and Snape."

After a quick conversation with Hagrid, after all they were still trying to find out about the Flamel. The trio separated, Harry saying he had go back to the tower and put away his books.

"But Harry," Hermione said protesting, "Dinner is about to start surely we can all put our books away later."

"Naw, you two go ahead, I'll meet you there." He said turning around and headed in the opposite direction. The truth was he had agreed to meet Draco outside by a shadowy spot they had found while exploring the forbidden forest. He raced to it not wanting to be late; after all they were saying their goodbyes today, Christmas vacation and all. They weren't leaving for another week or so, but Harry knew that Draco wouldn't stick around on the last day so he could say good-bye. Draco never had the guts for goodbyes.

Harry came around a clump of bushes and found the blond sitting in the air waiting for him.

"What took you so long I left you and Weasley half an hour ago?"

Harry smiled and sat down beside Draco also in the air. "Why am I not surprised you have a broom with you at school?"

"Do you really think Hogwarts can keep me away from Quidditch? Help me steady the broom your fat."

Draco received an offended look from Harry before being pushed off backwards from the broom and landing in the snow.

"Steady enough for you." Harry asked sweetly.

Draco just stuck his tongue out at him before he gave humph and turned away pouting.

Harry laughed. "You're so immature." He said then laughed again. Until he was hit with a snowball.

"Immature enough for you," came the cocky reply.

With a war cry Harry lunged at the Slytherin, tackling him and leaving the broom to fall into the snow. They rolled around for a few minutes shoveling snow into each other's faces and laughing until they both heard the sound of a twig snapping and a strangled gasp. Shooting up from the ground at lightning speed the boys turned around and found them selves face to face with Justin Finch-Fletchley, their Hufflepuff peer.

"Ah, hell," Draco muttered. He collapsed back down to the snow, getting his already soaking clothes even more wet. Harry soon followed.

"Now Draco, I'm sure we can get Justin to understand." Harry comforted. He looked over to the redhead. Justin's chocolate colored eyes were locked on the two boys on the floor. He then lifted his hand to his face and slapped himself repeatedly.

Harry and Draco broke down laughing, what would you do if you saw a boy repeatedly slap himself senseless?

Harry still laughing told the redhead to sit down. Justin nodded numbly and did as he was told. Though he wished he hadn't, when he sat down the snow soaked through his robes wetting him on his bottom.

"Ok," he said, "Where do I start?" Harry pondered.

Justin having snapped out of his gaze looked at the two boys who were now sitting cross-legged in front of him. "How about you explain why you two are able to sit here –together- without trying to kill each other." Though the kill each other was directed more to Draco than Harry.

"Well, it all started one night when I ran into Draco down in the dungeons." Harry started.

"Yeah, I found him crying over his life." Draco commented.

Harry hit him with a snowball before continuing, "Shut up, I was not crying. Anyway, we got to talking, and well, we became friends."

"The best of friends," Draco said grinning.

"The best of friends," Harry agreed.

Justin looked confused for a moment. "Just like that, but then why do you two always argue so much?"

Draco after whipping away the last of the snow answered. "An act."

"Huh?"

Draco sighed. "If my father found out I was friends with a Gryffindor I'd never be able to go home, especially with my mother there."

At Justin's still perplexed look, he elaborated. "I come from an abusive house of sorts."

Justin nodded in understanding. "I know what that is like, I might not have faced physical abuse, but not many stand the mental abuse that I received."

Harry gave him a sympathetic look. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, though not really expecting him to say anything. It caught both Harry and Draco off guard when he did.

"When my father found out my mother was a witch he divorced her, but when she died when I was three months I was forced to go live with him. Fredrick Finch-Fletchley is not by any means kind. For the first seven years of my life I thought my name was Bitch. Every night he would come home drunk, then storm up to my room, and force me to listen to his yelling and screaming, about how worthless I am, of how much of a whore my mother was. Until I was three, I thought they were bed time stories." At this he paused then laughed. Though the other two didn't after all it was no laughing matter. "His favorite words are that I'm nothing but a weak pussy." By now Justin was crying, he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his arms. He didn't even notice at first that someone was rocking him muttering comforts in his ear. Then with a few more hiccups he stopped.

"You're not alone." Harry said. Draco nodded in agreement before helping Justin to stand.

"Thinks Malfoy for… you know." Justin said uncertainly.

Malfoy smirked "Rocking you like a baby you mean."

Harry cuffed him on the back of the head before rolling his eyes. "That's his way of saying your welcome." And with that the tension was broken.

Justin laughed before he was hit with a snowball from the whistling blond.

Harry snorted then threw his arm around Draco's shoulders. "Picking on a Hufflepuff, Ay Draco." He teased.

Draco scowled. "What? They're too damn loyal to fight back."

Harry snickered some more throwing a look at Justin that clearly said 'he's just an idiot.' "So your not going to tell anyone, are you?" Harry asked in concern.

Justin shook his head, auburn locks whipping around as he did so. "No, just promise me, you won't tell about my father."

The other two chimed their consent.

"Good," Began Justin. "Now there's just one more thing to do before we head on in."

Harry looked at him curiously. "What?"

Justin grinned maniacally, before pummeling the two in snowballs. "There is such a thing as loyalty to a fault. I want my revenge! Snow ball fight!"

(AN: Hufflepuffs RULE!)

With that, the trio of boys launched an all out attack on each other. This would start a new friendship between the three.

_/Love? Betrayal? Go hand in hand?_

It was after the Christmas Holiday; Justin, Draco and Harry sat in a corner of the library. Ron and Hermione had other things to do today, so Harry had gathered the other two into the library for extra research on Flamel. He was searching with Ron and Hermione also, but knew it would be a while. So he had invited his two best friends to help him research, but having less luck than usual.

"Harry," Draco complained, "Why couldn't your greatest desire be finding Nicholas Flamel." He asked whiningly.

"Oh lay off Dray, It's not his fault he desires his family so much." Justin defended.

Harry had told them about the mirror of Erised, or the mirror that showed a person's greatest desire. Of course when Draco had heard of it, he had demanded to be shown to it at once, and took it badly when Harry had explained of the Mirror being moved to a place unknown.

"Besides, I'm glad it's gone, if I came back from Christmas break to find you skin and bones, I would have broken that mirror, seven years bad luck be damned." Justin announced.

Draco sighed before grunting in agreement.

"It doesn't matter, now back to work you two, I have a feeling that were going to need to know who this Flamel guy is and soon."

Draco and Justin nodded. It was odd really; that the two boys would listen so readily, but for some reason Harry always talked as if what he was saying was for the best of all of them. Odd.

They lapsed into silence the only sound was the turning of pages and the sound of a person crying.

'Wait a minute' thought Justin 'a person crying?' His head perked up and he slammed the book he was reading shut causing the other two to give him funny looks. His brought a finger to his mouth in a keep quiet gesture before standing and motioning the others to do so as well.

Draco and Harry followed him inquisitively. He then tiptoed over to the far corner of the library opposite from him. This was the part of the library no one dared to follow, not even the house elves came back there to clean. After all, this section housed all the old tombs and scrolls. The teacher preferred the newer things, and the trio had decided that since the Flamel guy was alive that he wouldn't be in the 'Ancient Section'. Not even Hermione wanted to come back here, which was a surprise to some. Namely Draco who said people could mistake the girl for a computer of knowledge, only he found the computer prettier.

That's why the trio was surprised to find Terry Boot, their Ravenclaw classmate curled up in the corner. Crying no less.

Justin approached the Ravenclaw and tapped him on the shoulder causing Terry to jump and look up from were he had his head buried.

"Um…" Justin said nervously. "Terry what's wrong?" Justin might be a basket of emotions, but he never was good around crying people. His nervousness only got worse when Terry threw his arms around him and cried in his shoulder.

Justin not being good with this sort of thing looked to his other two friends for help.

Harry stepped forward while Draco hung back. After all he was the one who comforted Justin last time. (He's still a Slytherin, don't forget that.)

Harry sunk down next to Terry and Justin. "Rock him Jay tell him every thing is going to be alright." And Justin nodded doing as he was advised.

Slowly Terry stopped crying and collapsed exhausted into Justin's arms. Seeing how tired he was Harry told Terry something the other two could not hear. Terry nodded before falling asleep into Justin's hold.

Justin looked at Harry skeptically. "What did you tell him?"

Harry grinned back at him embarrassed. "I told him to go to sleep; we'd be here when he wakes."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's nice now lets go before he wakes up." Draco said but stopped himself from leaving at the other two's leveled glares. "What? Oh fine," He muttered before making himself comfortable on the floor beside Justin and Harry, muttering about Lousy loyal Hufflepuffs, and Crazy courageous Gryffindors.

For four hours they waited, and seeing how it was a Saturday and morning ­­­­­­- they had plenty of time. Four hours later Terry woke to find himself surrounded by his peers, the oddest combination of them as well.

The three were playing a game of stare trying to get the other to blink or look away. It seemed Harry and Draco were at it, and Justin was referee. And the game was going nowhere fast.

Terry cleared his throat throwing all three's attention on him.

"Umm, you didn't really have to wait." He said. Terry was blushing hard now, seeing as these guys had found him in hysterics, why wouldn't he be embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," Draco said receiving incredulous looks from Justin and Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes before motioning Terry to join them on the floor. Terry hesitated before he sat down beside Justin and Harry forming a square.

"So umm…" Terry said, "Come here often." He tried. The other three rolled their eyes at the lame joke.

"Want to tell us why we found you crying?" Harry asked.

"Want to tell me why I'm sitting with two hated enemies, and a Hufflepuff." Terry questioned.

Harry rolled his eyes (I know it's not a word leave me alone my story) but it was Draco who spoke next. "I believe he asked you first." Draco said.

"I'm not really happy with my home life." Terry responded, but offered no more.

Draco snorted. "Who is?"

Justin sighed before looking back at Terry; he then began to tell Terry about his own childhood, the same story he had laid out to Draco and Harry. When Justin was done Draco told him his own, reluctantly. Then the trio looked over at Terry.

"Fine." Terry said gruffly. "If you must know, I was remembering." Terry said softly. He turned his head away from the others getting a distant look in his onyx eyes.

'What could have haunted him so?' Thought Harry.

"You can tell us Terry, we are good listeners." Harry said encouragingly.

"Ha, like I can trust you, I learned a long time ago never to trust!" Terry said, ready to shoot up and leave. But Justin was too quick for him, grabbing Terry's arm before he could even move. Justin forced Terry to look at him. And in Justin's eyes he saw what he truly needed to see and before long he was spilling his heart out.

"I wish I could say life was fare but then I would be lying. You know I truly do hate myself, for crying, for breaking down. I'm not strong. I too was abused, and I wish I could say mentally, though it plagues my mind twenty four seven. Or even just beaten to death, but I wasn't, I was abused… they tore into to me, my brother and father and mother. They pushed and shoved then left me bleeding. They always liked Danny more. Merlin I'm a wimp can't even stop my brother from raping me."

Terry looked up from one of his shed tears and smiled at his new companions. "I put on a front every day at school, pretending I'm alright, pretending I can handle it, pretending to make friends, when really it's all fake."

Justin nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean. They think we Hufflepuffs are pushovers, but I have to be strong…I have to. I'm the smarter of the Hufflepuff first years. A Seventh year told me that. But I'm not that smart?"

Draco sighed looking at the group of friends he had made. "I'm the horrific Slytherin. The evil one, the teaser. I'm supposed to be cunning, but when I look in the mirror, I ask my self. 'Is it worth it just to stay alive?'"

Harry stood, "Come on you guys we better get back. Someone is going to start to wonder. Oh and Terry."

"Yes?"

"Please can you keep this all secret?" Harry asked, and received a nod from the brunette.

"Good we have to keep our friendship a secret, for Draco's sake."

Draco snorted. "I'm already going to hell Potter, friends with a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. When did I get so desperate?"

And for that he received three thumps on the head.

That day their trio became a square. They friendship flourished and a bond stronger than any other formed. They were all equal, and understanding in their grief, and it was with lighter heart that they each stood up to leave.

_/Pain? Pleasure? Where's the difference?_

They walked out of the library at separate times, so the librarian and passing students wouldn't get suspicious. Harry stopped in front of the Fat Lady, whispering the password, and stepping into the common room. Ron and Hermione had yet to return so Harry had just gone off to bed.

Laying back on the crimson and gold comforter, Harry began to think, He had yet to divulge to his friends the details of the abuse he had suffered from the Dursley's, and he didn't expect to any time soon. It seemed that the others were caught in their own sorrow so much they had yet to notice anyway. But when they asked he would satisfy their curiosity. After all they had a right to know.

"I'm a fake. I wake up every Morning wishing I hadn't. I'm nothing more than a whore, a freak a punching bag. Every time I think life in giving me a break, I get let down. But isn't that what life as anyway?" He turned over onto his side and curled up into a ball clutching the bed covers.

"Isn't life just make-believe?"

_We each have problems how we deal with them is what shapes our future_

Harry was in a jam, his friends had found out about Nicholas Flamel from Terry, whose source of knowledge topped even Hermione's, a week ago. He had been debating, telling Ron and Hermione about it for sometime now but the others had decided against it, hoping they would be able to take care of the problem on their own so no one could really get hurt. But then this just had to happen, Neville just conveniently found a card with a little information about Flammel on it. And maybe he was being paranoid but Hermione and Ron seemed to be waiting for something. Going against his better judgment, he played along.

"Dumbledore again," He said, "he was the first one I ever-"

Harry marveling at his own acting skills, decided to up the dramatics.

He threw in a fake gasp. He stared at the back of the card in pretend wonder and turned amazed looks, on the other two Gryffindors.

"I've found him." He whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here. Listen to this: 'Dumbledore is Particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, and for the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner…" Harry added a 'duh dun Dunn' in his head. "Nicholas Flamel!"

Hermione then proceeding to jump to her feet in fake excitement muttered a 'stay here' then raced up stairs to the girl's dormitory. She came barreling back down the stair holding a rather large, old book.

"I never thought to look in here!" She whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

'Light?' Harry thought, which Ron echoed out loud. Hermione then shushed him, and started flipping through the book, before finding what she was looking for, a folded up page near the end. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Are we aloud to speak yet?" Said Ron.

'We?' Thought Harry. 'I wasn't the one being shushed.'

"Nicholas Flamel." She whispered dramatically. "Is the only known maker of the sorcerer's stone!"

And they began to put two and two together. Well Ron and Hermione were putting the stone's puzzle together; Harry was trying to figure out what they were up to. What everyone was up to…

_/How do you say to your child in the night?_

"That low…down… dirty… no… good… Bumblebee." Hissed Draco.

Harry had finished recalling the events from earlier that day to his companions, Terry Justin and Draco; or Ter', Jay and Dray.

Draco was about two dragon strings away from homicide, and reluctantly Harry held him back.

"You realize what I have to do don't you?" Harry asked. He didn't like it any better then they did, but in order to insure their friendship would remain a secret, he would have to play along.

Terry shook his head, "What I don't get is…"

Justin interrupted him. "I'm confused should someone please explain what is happening." He said. Justin let his hand scratch behind his head, a habit he had picked up at the age of five.

Draco sighed in exasperation. "Hufflepuffs!"

(AN: Stupid Draco, Hufflepuffs are the best. Though I'm a Slytherin any day.)

Justin glared daggers at the blond Slytherin. Draco matched his glare and they were off. It was a game they played, who ever looked away first lost. They had named it Stare Down, or S.D.

"Ok, you babies, break it up," Harry said. There just wasn't time for this. "We have a difficult task ahead of us."

"To break it down Jay," Terry spoke. "Bumblebee is using Red and Books (1) to get closer and manipulate Harry."

"How?"

Draco, sick of his friend's idiocy began to explain. "Oh for the love on Salazar! He is using Ron and Hermione to spy on Harry, and is tricking others into doing their own little bits. In doing so, making sure Harry will recklessly enter the trap door, and face the challenges ahead, while getting on his good side."

Justin stared at him in surprise. "Why in the world would you swear by Salazar Slytherin?" He asked causing all three of the other boys to smack their heads simultaneously. "I'm only joking."

Terry rolled his eyes. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted was- is that I don't understand why Dumbledore would go through all this trouble. He's expecting something I can feel it."

That had caught the others attention for sure. Whenever Terry had a feeling, you go with it. A lesson they had learned the two weeks ago.

FLASHBACK

Harry smiled at his friends, it was an hour before his Quidditch match and the boys had decided to meet each other before hand. Draco and Justin were having an intelligent argument.

"Bugs Bunny beats Daffy Duck any day."

"No way, Daffy has his priorities straight. Money is important."

"But Bugs Bunny can do that cool rabbit hole trick!"

"Like that helps anyone!"

Ok, so they weren't having an intelligent argument, but it was an argument nonetheless.

Harry grinned listening to his two friends rant with each other about cartoons. Something Draco had only been shown two days ago, because Justin had brought comics of them. It was amazing how little privileges the pureblood had. Jay nearly had a heart attack when Draco questioned what a cartoon was. "Every boy should know about comics." He had said. Sad isn't he.

Harry laughed as Draco tried to do an imitation of Bugs Bunny, and failing miserably. His amusement was short lived however when he noticed Terry not joining in on his laughter.

It had been odd at first, to accept another person into their folds, but Terry just seemed to fit. Terry was smart, and always came off with a joke, although they were usually poor jokes. Terry had intellect, with just enough confidence thrown in. And Harry had grown close to Terry. (More rhymes! Harry-Terry…oh never mind) When Harry saw his friend gazing out the window in the Ancient Section with a somber look, he had to wonder why.

Harry picked him self up off the floor, and made his way over to the brunette. "Ter', Are you alright?"

Terry appeared to awaken from whatever shock he had been in. He shook his head, seeming as though he was trying to shake something from it. "I'm fine, just thinking." He acknowledged Harry's question.

But Harry would not let it rest there, he wanted to know what could make his friend so sad, and by Godric he would. "You're not fine, tell me what's on your mind." And there it was again, that commanding voice.

Still Terry held out. "I'm fine Harry." Then for some reason he hesitated, before continuing. "It's just this feeling I have."

"What sort of feeling?" Asked Draco. He and Justin had given up their fight to listen to what Terry had to say. Obviously, he was more interesting than cartoons.

Terry blushed at the attention he was getting from the others. Growing up in the type of environment he had Terry was never really shown concern before. And definitely not by three people at once. "Umm… well, I just have this feeling, that we should be somewhere, the um… forest. And be there quickly." He answered. He didn't seem too sure of himself however, not truly sure where he stood in their group. Was he just a friend or was he a companion? No matter what you may think, there is a difference.

Harry smiled at him, "Would you feel better, if we where to go there?" he asked. He wanted to know what could be bothering Terry, even if they were just walking in circles.

"Yes."

_/Nothing's all black, but then nothing's all white_

Justin sighed as the boy wondered through the forest. He definitely did not feel secure at this moment in time. He was following Terry and Harry's instructions. "I think we should go into the forest he says, I got a feeling he says. What he forgot to say is that we would be going into a forbidden forest." Jay mumbled under his breath rubbing his arms to cool his nerves. "Next time where sticking together, or they can go by their damn selves."

(AN: Remember when I said there would be more action…well… but before we get to that some of you are under the misconception that Hufflepuffs are losers, here's a reason why your wrong.)

Justin blew out some air, in frustration. He had not liked the idea of entering the forest in the first place, but had gone along in order too make sure the others would be all right. Then Harry had suggested for them to split up and look for anything suspicious if you and if you find trouble instead send out sparks. Before he could protest this, the others were already gone, and he reluctantly made his way deeper into the forest. 'Loyalty to a fault is right.'

Justin wondered on, making his own path through the dark forest. "Any thing suspicious…" He muttered to himself looking at his surrounding as he walked by. He went around a clump of bushes into a clearing surrounded by oaks, and came to a sudden halt, there in front of him was the most gruesome sight he'd ever seen. Thirty or so unicorns lay about covered in blood. Their long slender legs stuck out at angles and their pearly white manes strewn around their bodies. He struggled to move, but seemed unable to.

The sound of a branch braking made him trip over a nearby stump, knocking him out of his astonishment. Turning his head to find the source of the sound, his eye locked with amber. The eyes belonged to a body, dressed in black. Justin gasped when he saw the person in front of him sneer. There gleaming in their mouth were two sharp canines. He had come across a vampire.

The vampire's body was poised in the position of attack, its long raven hair spread behind it. Crouching low the vampire sprung forward. In an act of desperation, Jay swished his wand emitting bronze and baby blue sparks from them. The vampire fell back scorched by the sparks, and laid there unmoving. So relieved was he, that he didn't notice the dark shadowy figure moving behind him deeper into the woods.

Breathing heavy and adrenaline still pumping in his veins, Justin scrambled to his feet using an oak branch to gain balance when he stumbled. Justin leaned back against the tree breathing hard. His shoulder tensed when he heard sounds from his, expecting more vampires Justin shouted the first curse he could think of. Not sure if the spell had hit it's target Justin ducked behind the tree. He clutched his wand to his chest wanting to make sure it was there. Knowing it was gave him little reassurance however. 'I'm going to die.' Was the only thought racing through his mind.

"Justin Flinch-Fletchy, get me down this minute, you ass!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Justin's eye's snapped open, shock seemed to go through his body. 'When did Draco become a vampire?'

Justin gasped when he realized what had happened. Stepping from behind the oak he had hidden behind he faced the sight of one very pissed off _floating_ Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin was suspended in the air, his limbs flailing. His wand was on the ground, having been dropped when he was lifted off the ground.

Justin blushed a deep shade of red, which clashed horribly with his red hair. He laughed nervously, scratching head. "I definitely am going to die." He said bluntly. He lifted his wand before, mumbling a finite incantatem. Draco dropped to the ground on all fours. As he stumbled to his feet, Justin took a few steps back in fear. The blond lifted his wand toward Jay threateningly, his arctic blue eyes glinting dangerously.

"Justin, what in the name of Merlin were you thinking! I came over to see if you need _MY_ help and you suspend me twenty feet into the air. If you weren't my best friend I would…." Draco let the sentence hang. Justin got the drift.

"I'm sorry Dray, it's just well…" Justin trailed off fear flashing through his features.

Draco stood his arms crossed in an 'I'm-mister-attitude' pose he did so very well. Though that didn't frightening Justin in the least. Draco would always pose like that when he was angry. He had gotten used to it weeks ago. What freighted Justin were the forty or so vampires floating in the air behind the blond.

The vampires were scattered around in the air, their black cloaks billowing behind them. It was a sight to behold, so beautiful and deadly at the same time.

(My how similar Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs are…you'll see what I mean. Any ways before I continue on with the story I will give a brief bio on what a vampire is…

**Nam's unofficial Dictionary of Crap**

For those of you who don't know this I do this in all of my stories so this will come up a lot. If you feel you don't need to read this because you already understand vampires very well then skip it, but know this you'll get very confused if you truly don't but know in order to understand the story your best bet is to read this definition.

**Vampires**-During the times of the beginning of earth Lilith the wife of Adam demanded equal right as Adam. Angry that his word was being disobeyed god cursed the woman turning her into a creature of the night. Furious with god Lilith knew she could not kill him or Adam him so she settled on Adam's children and descendants instead. That would mean all human beings. In order to make her revenge more permanent she would turn them into her children, making beings just like her. Soon the vampires spread out throughout the world, known in China as Kiang shi, and in Peru the Canchus.

There are three types of vampire. The Classic **Vampire** (Vam pi er): Can't come out in day light, must have blood nightly to survive, telepathy, superhuman strength hurt by garlic holy water and a stake.

The next are the **Vampyre's** (Vam piar): They can come out in day light also had super human strength and telepathic powers, they can not be killed by a mere stake, but must have their head severed, They live for thousand of years, but also must have blood nightly to survive.

**Vampprye** (Vam pray): the strongest and fastest of all vampires, they only need blood once a year, and usually from an animal if necessary. These are the most dangerous of all vampire species, because they cannot be killed easily. In order for one to die, they must be burned magic on every part of their body. When a magical flame lightly touches one, it does little damage but to knock them out for a short period of time.

Now in each class of vampire there are two categories. Dark and light or black and silver. The black or dark vampires are the regular ones described above. But the silver kind can perform magic, channel less depending on how much magic they hold. The color of hair does not tell you if they vampire is light or dark. Though most silvers tend to have blond hair and most darks tend to have black hair. Their skin is depended on human racial background. Contrary to popular belief a vampire can be a Malaysian or Negroid.

Well that's all for this moment of **Nam's Dictionary of Crap**…tune in next time when I discuss and define elves…or trolls….)

"And now I'm ranting. Malfoy's don't rant!"

"Draco…."

"Shut up Justin I'm trying to rant!"

"But…Draco…"

"And you're the one who sent up the sparks in the first place and I came running. Malfoy's don't run…"

"Draco!"

"And then you forced me to scream in order to get your attention. Malfoy's don't scream!"

"DRACO!"

"Fine! What?"

Justin lifted his hand and pointed to a spot over Draco's shoulders. The blond slowly turned around…

"AAAAGH!" and promptly the blond fainted.

(Alright I know what your thinking. How could I make him faint when his friend is in danger…. well…you'll have to wait and see.)

Justin stepped between the body of his unconscious friend and the flock of vampires. He summoned up all the courage within his body and pointed his wand at the black robed creatures. "I suppose Malfoy's don't faint either." He mumbled to himself bitterly.

"If you dare to come a step closer I'll stake you!" He said threateningly.

One of the taller vampires floated down towards him. "And what, little wizard would you stake us with, your wand?" it questioned.

"If I have to, I will." Justin said standing his ground.

The vampire smiled…its canines glinting in the moonlight that shone down into the clearing. Justin wondered for a moment when it had gotten so late.

"Stand down little wizard we aren't here to hurt you, but to help the unicorns." The vampire announced.

Justin stared at it in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me…then why did your friend over there attack me." He questioned pointing to the still unmoving vampire he had taken out from earlier.

The vampire raised a pale eyebrow. "Oh you mean Judas. Ah... he is not but a fledgling. He can barely control his blood lust. Though I would not worry about his master will take care of him." A blond haired lady vampire stepped forward. She bowed to him and walked over to Judas. The tall vampire from earlier stepped closer to Justin blocking the other two from view, when next Justin glanced over the vampires shoulder they were gone.

Justin was unsure now. Was the vampire trying to trick him or was he telling the truth. With Draco unconscious he really didn't want to take the chance, but really how much of a choice did he have. Slowly he lowered his wand though his did not put it away, something that did not go unnoticed by the vampire.

"You are smart little wizard, never fully trust a stranger." The vampire stepped even closer, and Justin tensed. "Relax I am only going to wake your friend." Justin nodded and the vampire walked over the unconscious blond. "Little Blondie one seems to have fallen into shock. But do not worry our medics will take care of them while we also tend to the unicorns. My name is Captain Lawrence Dontella, call me Dontel…if you call me Lawrence I'll suck your blood."

_/How do you say it will all be all right_

In another part of the woods Harry and Terry had found themselves in a rather dark situation. Initially The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had gone separate ways, but had found each other anyway. Though they were too far away from Justin's clearing to see the sparks he had shot up. They decided to find the other half of their group and give up their search when Harry stopped walking.

In the shadows a hooded figure emerged, crawling on the ground like a predator. Harry and Terry stood transfixed. The figure came forward rising in height. And they were met with blood red eyes. Harry then hissed in pain sinking low to the ground. His head felt like someone had pushed fire through it. Terry unsure what to do took a step between the dark figure and Harry.

The cloaked creature reared up and sprung forward. Terry closed his eyes and prepared himself to die. But for some reason the creature fell back.

'Move! I only want the green eyed boy.' A voice hissed.

'Why don't you leave him,' the voice said in the back of his head. 'Why stay you only just met him?'

'But he's my friend…'

'But you hardly know him, you could live.'

'But I finally have true friends I don't want to lose any of them.'

'How are you so sure their true friends?'

'Because…I have faith.'

'Faith is blind.'

'Faith has saved me.'

'From what, it never saved you from your Father. Nor your mother, and never will it protect you from your brother.'

'But you see that is were your wrong. Faith has saved me many a time. Without it I would be dead…Faith is my friend and with it I will survive. Harry, Terry and Draco too are my friend and with him I will prosper.'

The voice was getting restless now. 'Move boy and I will let you live.'

Terry's eyes widened in realization. 'You can't get by me, can you?'

'Move! There is nothing here for you, go back to your safe little castle.'

'You will not pass!'

'Then you will die!'

Terry held his place. Wand raised at the ready. 'I repeat, you will not pass!' and the cloaked being shot forward. Falling back once again, unable to get by. I repeated this action four more time. The creature seemed determined not to give up. But that would not matter because another creature attacked the first hissing and screeching at it. The first backed away in fear and retreated into the forest.

Terry turned to the new arrival, "Who are you?" He asked softly.

"Are you scared small wizard?" the vampire questioned.

Terry jumped when he felt a hand on his back, but calmed when he heard Harry whisper into his ear.

"Terry, what ever it is, it drove off the bad thingy."

Terry choked for a minute. "Don't say 'thingy' Harry, it's not proper."

Harry rolled his eyes before stepping in front of the black robed being he now could tell was a female. "Ignore him. He's a Ravenclaw."

_/When you know that it might not be true?_

Justin clutching his stomach in pain, tears cascading down his eyes. Draco was holding on to him but was no better off.

"That…is so…funny!' Draco laughed.

The vampire grinned before finishing his story. "Then Hagrid asked if the centaur would love him forever. And the centaur replied 'Jesus loves you but everyone else thinks you're an ass."

The vampire laughed clutching his sides. "Oh boys, I loved spending time with you really but it seems our leader is returning." Draco still grinning nodded while helping Justin up into a sitting position.

"You've been great Dontel. And thank you for your courtesy."

Dontel gave a mocking bow to the two wizards, "I haven't laughed this hard in three thousand years."

Justin grinned. "Glad to be of service to you chum." Dontel smiled before his shoulder tensed. His hands snapped immediately to his sides and his feet went together.

"Mistress Lavanae, we are in the mists of curing the unicorns, but are have some trouble getting them to wake."

The vampire leader nodded to the lower ranking one before making her way over to Draco and Justin. "Tiny Wizards, have you lost your companions?"

Draco nodded vigorously his eyes alight with worry, it was the first serious emotion he had displayed since being wakened, and surrounded by vampires. That was probably the loudest any Malfoy had ever screamed in their lives. "Yes Mistress, we seemed to have lost the incompetent buggers." He said before he was promptly hit up side his head by one Harry Potter.

Draco glared at him for a minute, "On second thought, we don't miss them at all."

He heard Terry snort somewhere behind him, and turned to see the Ravenclaw being suffocated by Jay. Rolling his eyes he threw his arms around Harry's neck and gave him a brotherly hug. "Mate, we were scared you guys were lost."

Harry crossed his arms in annoyance. "Oh really, because you seemed to be having a ball with that other vampire over there."

"Ha, ha, I would like to see you try not and laugh when he's telling something that funny." Draco pouted.

Justin walked over to Dontel. "I may be able to help with the unicorns, maybe a quick Ennervate or two."

"Hufflepuffs…so damn friendly."

Shaking his head in exasperation Harry turned to the Vampire Mistress. "Mistress, what is wrong with the unicorns," he asked. Terry and Draco followed the vampire and Gryffindor over to a secluded part of the clearing the Mistress had led them to in order to talk.

The vampire maiden sighed, "A foul creature has been stalking the forest drinking the blood of the unicorn, we vampires have allied with unicorns years ago, so when dark creatures attacks them, we come to their aid."

The three boys gasped in horror gasped in shock. Draco ruffled his now gelled blond hair. "Your joking…Unicorn's blood, what could be so dark as to use unicorns blood in order to survive?" he inquired.

The vampire mistress frowned. "It has been foretold to us, but we are not to speak of it. It has been forbidden to be talked about by our Silver seers." She answered.

Harry looked doubtful. He wanted a straight answer this one was not at all satisfactory.

"Mistress the unicorns have been awakened, we must take our leave." Dontel proclaimed he came over to where they were grouped followed by a smiling Justin.

All the other vampires straightened up, and a strong gust of wind blessed the earth and as it died so did the vampires fade out. Only the Mistress and Dontel stayed behind.

"Woah!"

Dontel laughed. "Quite impressive isn't it. It is the way a silver vampire transport himself or herself. We call it fading. Good day little wizards I hope to run into you once more." Dontel saluted the four youngsters and with a grin faded out as well.

Mistress Lavanae rolled her eyes. "That man…before I go, remember my words. There are many things that want you dead but cannot touch you little wizards. As long as you are in this forest you are under my protection. I hope to see you again." And with that the vampire Mistress faded.

And the others were left in the clearing of unicorns alone. Terry smiled, "well that was an adventure… Umm?"

Draco looked at Terry apprehensively. "Do you have another feeling?" He questioned.

Terry shook his head. "No, But I think Harry missed his Quidditch practice. And we don't know the way back to the castle."

Harry turned to the brunette companion of their group. "Damn…Hey Ter' Do you happen to know anything about vampires?"

In the end they followed a unicorn to the outskirts of the forest and trekked back to the castle in time for dinner. Besides having to make up last minute excuses to their house companions, and Harry receiving a tongue lashing from wood, the rest of the night went fine. They had made two allies in one day, with the vampire and the unicorns.

It wasn't until a week later Harry asked Draco about the story that Dontel had told them about.

END FLASHBACK

Terry looked at them with a weary expression. "I think it would be best if we were to go along with Dumbledore and see what is going on. We already know what lays behind the trap door, and that someone is after it."

"And Snape has been ruled out." Cut in Draco. Draco had not liked the fact that the others had been so easy to jump on the potions master, especially when he had grown up with the man. Snape had been his only true companion when he was smaller, not to mention his Godfather.

"Yes, and Snape has been ruled out. And Quirrell is our best bet. Also I don't think Ron and Hermione are doing this for Dumbledore, I think they are being tricked by the Bumblebee…I think he has a motive for this."

"But what?"

"Thank about it Justin," Terry said. "Who would go after the stone that creates the elixir of life? The only one who would need it? You-Know-Who it's obvious he wants Harry to stop him."

Draco interrupted him. "But why would he put the boy who lived in danger?"

Harry snapped his fingers in comprehension. "Because the dark lord isn't truly dead, and one day he will return. We already know He won't be able to use the stone. But sooner or later he must come back, and he wants me to be prepared."

Justin stared at the bookshelves near the library window. The Ancient Section had become their official hang out, Terry and Harry had placed words around it so no one would disturb them.

"Whatever he's doing I'm not going to let Harry sacrifice himself for it."

Terry nodded his head a grin spreading across his face. "Then there's only one thing to do in order to protect our Boy-who-lived.

Harry frowned. "Don't call me that."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Study and prepare." He announced.

"No way am I studying." Justin told them as he blew a strand of red hair from his face.

Harry rolled his eyes to the heavens. "For the love of Rowena."

_/What do you do?_

Justin tapped his quill on the table in a rhythmic way.

Tap.tap.tap.

He stopped for a few minutes then twirled the quill through his fingers. Then once more began to tap it on the table. He then would turn the page of the book he had been reading, clear his throat and tap the quill once more.

Tap.Tap.Tap.

It was a process he had been repeating over and over again for the last four hours, do to boredom. And the other boys, who had been trying to study, were a little more than annoyed by it. Draco was one known for patience, something he picked up in Slytherin. After all it was in the Slytherin code. And yes they did have a code, even if they were superficial Guidelines to begin with. And as a Slytherin he was expected to be annoyingly patient with people.

Tap.Tap.Tap.

Terry was a Ravenclaw by heart. His entire family had been Ravenclaws since the as far back as they could trace it. Starting when Rowena Parks married into the boot family when the school was started over a thousand years ago. Now as a Ravenclaw, one must have three traits. A strong thirst for knowledge, a calculating mind, and most importantly tolerance. And tolerant he was, though at that moment he looked to have been restraining himself. From what, one could guess.

Tap.Tap.Tap.

Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Gryffindors where decidedly different. And though they could share some similarities, they still remained poles apart. Still Ravenclaws and Slytherins were more or less the most similar. Leaving Gryffindor to be the odd man out. This is why Harry had little patience. Sure he had a healthy amount of patience but there was only so much a person could take before he cracked, and he was reaching the breaking point.

Tap.Tap.Tap.

Though it wasn't the tapping of the quill that really bothered him. Still it was annoying. With a growl of frustration Harry stood up and glared at the offending object and the boy holding it.

Tap.Tap.Tap. Cough Tap.Tap.Tap.

"Dammit Jay. Stop tapping the quill. It's distracting."

Justin looked up in surprise. "Jeez, all you had to do was say it, not yell it."

"I can yell as much as I bloody want." Harry shot at him intensifying his glare. Those around him cringed. Behind those hideous glass were piercing emerald eyes. And for the first time, they realized how intimidating they were.

"Sit down Harry, You're being loud." Draco spoke to him. Harry shifted his glare directly into Draco's eyes. The Slytherin shrink back in his chair with a gasp of fear.

"Shut up all of you…oh…bloody leave me alone." Harry shouted. With that he stomped off.

Terry stared at the others confused. "What do you suppose that was about?" He questioned.

Draco sighed. "I don't know, but I say we wait here until he returns from his little blow up."

Terry grinned. "If Harry gets this scary when he's mad I would love to sick him on the Professors. Or Voldemort. Just think about it. Voldemort killed by death glare."

Draco rolled his eyes at the laughing genius. "You know, for the smartest person I know, you have the worst and lamest jokes I've ever heard."

Justin looked grimly at the empty seat Harry had preoccupied. It was decorated in red and gold, his house colors. They all had decorated their chairs in their house colors, and carved their house symbols into the back of them. And they carved their names as well on the sitting tools. It was charmed to turn a sparkling black, when one of them sat down in their own chair. But the color was only a very dull grey. They each had different hand writing styles. Justin's was large, and a tad bubbly, terry's small and slim, and neat, Draco's was extremely long and slanted. The one he was staring at right then was Harry's surprisingly elegant. It looked very curvy and twisted. He could honestly say it was graceful than the one on his Hogwarts letter. "I hate this quill."

/Heart, don't fail me now!

Harry wondered around the ancient section absently. His hand skimmed the old and dusty books and he walked bye, playing a tune in his head.

Ever since he had made friends with dray he had hardly ever been alone. And he was hard pressed to get some alone time to think things through. Ever since discovering Dumbledore's plot he had yet to get the time to sort through his mind.

Dumbledore was an enigma. Harry had a hard time trying to figure the old man out. Was the headmaster truly trying to put him deliberately in danger? Harry wasn't sure if his first assumption was correct. There could be another motive for the old mans interference in his life. Harry absently thought about his feelings for the man. He had not really talked much to him this year, but he remembered the man anyway. Dumbledore had been the one to leave him at the Dursley's, a night he had remembered personally. That had been the last time he saw him for ten years, and he did miss his Grandpa Albus, very much.

Grandpa Albus. Harry though with a sad smile. He could still remember when his parents were alive. They had been the only happy memories he had for ten years of his life. Oh, and how happy he was back then.

/ Courage, don't desert me!

When his mother would put him to bed, with a song and kiss.

_Hush little dear_

_Sleep is near_

_Love will wake you tomorrow_

_And fear not the pain and sorrow…_

"_Sleep little one, and escape into your dreams, wash away the pain in you slumber and wake anew in the morning." _

/ Don't turn back now that we're here  
/

When his father would take him for rides on his broom.

"_This Harry is the fastest broom on the market today. A lightning clash. Do you feel it Harry, the wind in your hair, in the air you can ride your self to new heights. And someday you can do this on your own, you know, fly. I bet you will be a seeker just like you father, and the best seeker that would ever live. And as you take your first flight over that Quidditch pitch, I will be there, for nothing in the world could keep me away from you. Not even death…" _

/People always say

When his Uncle Moony would tell him stories.

"_And the child raised his hand to his protector. Never again, he said will I doubt my father can save me, and never again will I doubt my mother can help me. And never again will I doubt the love and support of my family. And he protector lowered his hood, showing the face of his brother. And he brother told to him. We your family will always be their little brother. And to you Harry I promise no matter what we will be able to protect you, for we are going no where."_

Life is full of choices

When his uncle Peter would teach him things.

"_Harry Math is important; it has to do with everything. And yet there is something more important than even math. A memory. You see there Harry in the kitchen that is your mother, and she loves you dearly. And look at the table is your father, paying bills. And he also would give his life for you, for love. Watch them and ingrain them in your memory. And hold them close. Your memories will go with you, even where nothing else can follow." _

/ No one ever mentions fear!  
/

When his Grandpa Albus would bring him gifts

"_Oh little one your mother tells me you took you first step today, and that calls for a gift. (laughter) Go on Harry you may tug at my beard all you want. (laughs again) you are a strong one aren't you. Here you are Harry, this is a glass bracelet of your family. Lily, James Peter Sirius and Remus and me and Aunt Minnie as well. As long as you have this bracelet, one of them will be able to find you, no matter what the distance is."_

/ Or how a road can seem so long  
/

Or when his aunt Minnie played dress up with him.

"_Why Harry don't you look adorable. Just like you father when he was a child. I remember that like it was yesterday. He was the sweetest little dear, but not as sweet as you. Oh, look a miniature tie. Now you look like a professor. You know Harry these clothes belonged to you father, and his other before that, and his as well. I have lived to see each hand down the clothes to their son when they reach the age of consent. When you reach eighteen, I would greatly enjoy seeing your father handing you these when you turn eighteen. I'm sure you father is excited to see that day as well."_

/How the world can seem so vast  
/

When his Uncle Padfoot would play with him.

"_And pup wonder is to the rescue. Come on little pup, you can do it. (growls) (laughs) (gasps) Well I guess I deserved that, trying to teach you how to act like a dog and all. You have a strong set of teeth there pup. You should see mine. (barks) (Whimper) (laughs) Yes pup I'm sure you will someday be able to turn into a pa'foo' too. Just don't tell your mother, she hates it when I turn into a dog in front of you. Threatened to have me neutered, the crazy wench. Ouch Lily that hurt. Well pup I have to go, but I promise you I will be back."_

/ Courage see me through  
/

But he never came back. None of them did. Hargrid had come for him though, and had taken him to his Grandpa Albus and Aunty Minnie, but they had left him as well. He had expected for the first three years, for at least one of them to show up, and yet they didn't. After five years, he had told himself, that they were dead.

Harry had lived the rest of his life with the Dursley's, where he no longer was sung to at night.

"_Shut up you stupid little bastard and go to sleep."_

He no longer was aloud to ride a broom.

"_Here boy, take this broom and sweep, I want every inch of this floor clean, and If not you get the whip tonight."_

He was no longer told stories of happiness.

"_And you mother and father lived very unhappily, until they died…the end. And since you listened so attentively you get something special. Go into your cupboard and lower your pants boy."_

He was no longer taught of love.

"_And the only thing you're ever going to be good at Potter, Is scraping the gum off my sandals. Daddy says so. That means your going to have to do it…there at least you learned something_."

And he was no longer given gifts that brought happiness

"_See here boy, this is my family not yours, so you are not aloud to have a Christmas gift. Gifts are only for those who are loved. Go to you cupboard…no supper. Petunia bring my carving knife."_

And he no longer got to play dress up.

"_Take these boy, they're your cousins hand me downs. I hope you trip over the leggings and get a bruise. And if you don't I'll give one to you anyway. Damn my sister for leaving me such a weakling."_

And he had no one but the shadows on his wall to play with.

"_Hey everyone it's the freak…lets take his lunch…oh wait he doesn't have one does he. Oh, don't bother to try and play with the freak Kevin, as a new student you don't know much about him. He's a loser…just leave him alone."_

/Heart I'm trusting you  
/

Harry had begun to feel bad about his earlier outburst. He stopped walking and turned around. For ten years of his life he had been alone to think about things in his life. He'd had enough time to himself.

He sat down at the table of boys, who at this current moment were tense. Scared he would blow up once more. He offered them a reassuring smile, and they relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It's just I thought I would need sometime to myself."

Terry tilted his head in acceptance. "Understood, we all need space at times"

Draco and Justin agreed.

"Yes, but I'm sorry I just needed to figure something out." Harry said. He stood up and gave Justin a hug. The Hufflepuff was a little more than surprised. He tensed once more, but after a while relaxed and awkwardly returned the affection.

"For ten years of my life, I did not receive a comporting hug," He said… "But even so I can still remember what one feels like."

Justin smiled warmly, tightening the hug. "It feels like the hugs my mum would give me before she died."

Draco looked happily at the two, though he did wonder something. "Harry?" He asked

"Yes?"

"Did you figure out your problem?"

Harry released the other boy and took his seat back in his chair. "Yes. I remembered that I no longer need to be alone."

Harry began to once more flip through his book, but couldn't concentrate it felt like something was missing.

"Justin?"

Justin looked up at the Gryffindor afraid he had once again done something wrong. "Yeah." He noticed that the writings on Harry's chair were sparkling even more so than usual.

Harry gazed at the Hufflepuff, a good feeling forming in his chest. "Could you tap you quill against the table again?"

And the four boys went back to studying, yet no one seemed to mind the simple Tap. Tap. Tap, of a quill any longer.

/_On this journey...to the past_

The boys had decided to take a break for the Easter vacation. Harry would take a portkey to the Boot residence and Justin and Draco would flu there. Fortunately Terry's family had decided to vacation without him, and he would be left to do as pleased. Terry wasn't discouraged in the least for obvious reasons.

When Easter Sunday rolled around, Draco was shaking in his shoes. He knew in order to reach the Boot residence he would have to ask his father for if he could open the floonetwork. He shuddered at the thought of approaching Lucius as he stood outside the man's office door in the Malfoy Manor.

Draco fiddled his fingers. In order to get out of the manor he would have to order it from Lucius Malfoy. And no one ordered anything from Lucius Malfoy. Draco took a deep breath before he shoved the office door open.

One two three four five, Draco counted, that was how many steps it took to reach Lucius's desk. Draco wondered if Justin's father would be as tough to talk to. He reckoned it would be worse. Many people think that physical abuse was far worse than verbal, but they were wrong. Draco knew that he was luckier than Justin. Draco approached the senior Malfoy and let his mask slip across his face. It was time to take baby steps.

"What, Draconis, could you possibly want to talk to me about." Lucius questioned him. The younger male stopped in shock, but did not let his mask slip.

"Father?"

"I'm waiting boy." Draco steadied his breath and hoped he sounded truthful.

"The Goyles have invited me to visit on Easter." Draco said. This was a lie of course. He had convinced Greg to tell his father he was at his house if he fire called. Greg had agreed of course

"And you would like to know if you could use the floo."

"Correct." Draco said hoping his father would not hit him. He had not spoken out of turn, but he had spoken. It was the rule in the Malfoy house. If asked a question and you don't answer you are hit. If asked a question and you do answer you're hit.

And he was hit, hard enough to knock him to the floor. Draco didn't flinch however. He had worse beatings. The red mark on his face would fade with the little healing magic he possessed.

Draco had learned early on in order to survive he needed to learn to heal himself. He couldn't do wondrous feats with this power, but he was able to heal severe wounds, and cure blindness. Though the last one would have him sleeping for a day. The farthest he had taken his healing was to heal internal bleeding, an incident he would never want to relive with his father.

"Do not answer me again boy, now get up and go before I change my mind." Lucius hissed kicking his son in the gut and sitting back down at his desk.

Draco stood up wincing in a few placing and made his way out of the office. He reached the living room, looking out for his mother making sure she was not around. Just as he was about to reach for the floo, Narcissa waked into the room.

"Your father tells me you're leaving today." She started. "I'd thought I'd leave you with an Easter present, Twiguntium!" Draco barely had time to scramble into the fireplace. And yet the spell still hit his left leg knocking the bone out of place. That would take at the least fifteen minutes to heal.

/_As we fall down from the stars_

He stumbled out of the fireplace into the Boot residence, and fell because of his leg.

Terry who had been waiting on the other side for any sign of life gasped when he saw Draco crumble to the ground. His first instinct was to scream, but his logical side stopped him.

"Dray are you going to be okay?" Terry questioned hoping his voice was more calm and collective then he really was. He swooped down beside the blond, and placed his head on his lap.

"I'm fine Ter'. I just need a little bit of rest." Draco said. The blond lifted his hand and placed it over his leg, a blue light emitted from his hand and Draco could feel the bone snap back into place. It blue light surrounded both of them, healing Draco and warming Terry. Terry closed his eyes basking in the glow.

Justin chose that moment to stumble out the fireplace. "What in the name of the seven hells of Medusa is going on?" Justin said in shock.

Terry rolled his eyes. It did look odd. With Draco's head in his lap, and both of them glowing. Even in the magical world this could not be classified as normal.

"Get a grip you nit!" Draco laughed. "It's not like were dying."

Justin walked over to the couch in the family room, and collapsed on it. "Well how about you tell me why your glowing."

Draco glared at the red head. "How about no."

Terry rolled his eyes as he watched them Go into a S.D. match. "Draco you do kind of look like crap. You have a bruise on your cheek."

Draco's eyes widened when he realized he had forgotten about the mark on his cheek. Now aware of it, he began to notice how much it stung. "Ow."

"Terry, get Draco over to the couch would you." Justin spoke to the Ravenclaw. Terry nodded his head in surprise. 'Why hadn't I thought to do that?' he questioned himself.

Justin looked around the room. The house was a simple one story and was quite normal. The rugs were green and you could see the open spaces into the other rooms of the house. Like the kitchen, this was connected to the family room.

"Did you have trouble getting here like I did?" Draco questioned the red head. He and Terry were having a time getting to the other couch. Terry had his hands gripped on his ribs, trying his best to steady him.

"Naw, my old man was out getting drunk."

"Now, where is Harry?" Justin asked the other two who had crumpled down on the opposite couch from him.

_/At this we will break, and this is where we wake_

(I though after all that drama and you might want a little comic relief, so I tried my hand at it. Turns out I'm not good at comedy at all. Even if it's not funny, I can say it's very amusing. I really am sorry about how sad last chapter was, and this is to make up for it.)

Harry had a hard time trying to leave the castle. On his was down to the infirmary, (seeing as it's the only place portkeys will work. A fact a Terry had told then after he read Hogwarts a history) he ran into filch. You never really realize how much the caretaker loves his cat until he starts talking to her alone.

"My little sugar lumpy. I love you so much." Meow "it's our anniversary you know sweedums. Twenty years of marriage."

And that did it. Harry swore he would never ease drop without good reason again. Isn't it amazing the lessons you learn without even meaning to. Life can be like that at times.

Harry rounded the corner only to be faced with another obstacle. Snape. It seemed the potions master was prowling the hallways.

'Why doesn't this surprise me' he thought, 'something doesn't want me to get to that infirmary. The powers that be just want me to rot here for Easter, be a good little boy and stay put. Well I'm far from good.'

Harry sighed, how was he going to get by the potions master" He let his head hit a stonewall and stared up at a lit torch. …a torch…a torch!

In years to come after Harry told his friends of this incident they would say it was a miracle he wasn't caught.

Harry grabbed the torch and chucked it at the back of the potions master's head. The unsuspecting professor collapsed unconscious onto the ground. Harry taking his chance shot passed the still form and rounded another corner, but had to duck behind a armored statue as McGonagall walked by. The transfiguration teacher stopped walking right in from of the suit of armor and leaned against it.

'Damn it, why are the powers testing me?' he question in his head.

Harry placed his hand against the armor before pushing it and the head of Gryffindor down to the ground and making a break for it. As he neared the door leading into the corridor the infirmary was on he saw a flash of red and brown hair out of the corner of his eyes. Standing there making out in the hallway was none other than Fred or was it George and Oliver wood? Now his mind was doing cartwheels. This was unexpected. He now had so much black mail on people it wasn't funny. Well actually it was.

Sighing he began to contemplate a way to break them up, while wondering where the other Weasley twin was. He didn't have to wonder for long however when a blindingly red headed boy walked up behind Oliver and began to place feather light kisses on his neck.

Harry struggled to come up with a logical reasoning for this. In the muggle world homosexuality was looked down upon when it was only two people, but three was found a disgusting act. He would have to think about it later however, because he needed to get through that door.

'Ok powers you want to play lets play.'

Ever since finding out Dumbledore's plan the other had been studying non-stop and practicing, it was slow progress but seeing as they only started they expected things to quicken soon enough. The point is Harry had learned many new spell and one of them was a rather embarrassing one Draco had found. It came as no surprise when the blond had stated wanting to use it on Quirrel.

Harry pointed his wand to the kissing trio and aimed it directly at Oliver. "Depatis." He muttered grinning. Before his eyes he watched as Oliver let out a foul gas substance. Harry figured he said it wrong because it came from his mouth and not the other end but it still had its desired effects…Lets just say the twins won't be kissing Oliver again for a while.

Harry's grin only widened as the three boys left two disappointed and the third blushing crimson. He would put a small memory charm on them later. He didn't after all want to jeopardize their um…relationship.

Living with the Dursley's was never a fun experience. They had taught him to hate anything that didn't go under their definition of normal. When he had first become a wizard up until Halloween he hated it. The only reason he came was to get away from the Dursley's in the first place. But the effects of so many years of Normalcy had yet to war off, though the others had yet to even notice this tiny bit of information about him. Harry worked very hard to keep it hidden. To keep everything hidden...He really did hate thinking it. Every time the conversation came up he changed the topic, though he knew in time he would have to tell them.

Harry laughed. He was almost there he thought as he drew closer to the hospital door. But it seemed the powers had anything thing coming for him. An unknown ghost floated in his way, but determined Harry walked threw it. Then about a dozen bats swooped down, and Harry ducked dropping to his hands and knees waiting for them to fly by. Though he did not emerge unscathed. The bats decided to dive bomb the poor Gryffindor in bat droppings. Peeves came swooshing down the hallways, throwing paint all over Harry and the walls, but kept going like he didn't see the boy. Harry took no notice to this, and just when he reached the Infirmary doors, the weirdest thing happened, the last straw there was, his pants fell down. Harry tripped falling into through the door, and grabbed the portkey that was chained around his neck, just as he was about to hit the floor, he muttered the portkey's password and disappeared.

'That's right powers eat my pink hearted underwear.'

Harry landed in the room the others were conversing in ending their discussion. Paint colored, poop cover wet, and pants less Harry made his way to his feet, head held high. He walked elegantly over to the couch before slowly sitting down at the edge.

"Harry, never let it be said that your life is boring." Draco stated before falling off the couch in laughter, soon joined by the other two boys. The boy-who-lived just scowled.

/_And we realize it was fake_

Justin's head shot up quickly. He looked around at the other who where snoring away in sleep. Brushing the sleep from his eyes, he let them adjust to the dark room. They had spent all night laughing and talking, until falling asleep in bed sheets Terry had brought out for them.

Justin slipped out of the pink sheet he had been stuck with. Though he had argued, that the pink would not suit him, the others had grabbed their sheets already so he didn't really have a choice, much to the amusement of those he called friends.

The Hufflepuff stumbled to his feet, trying to be as silent as possible, He could have sworn he heard a noise, but wasn't sure where it had come from, though it sounded like the kitchen.

Glomp

There it was again. He took a deep breath before heading into the kitchen intent on finding out what the noise was, but as soon as he passed through the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Spinning around he came to a sleepy, hair tussled Terry.

The brunette yawned. "Did you come to get a snack as well?" He asked Justin.

Terry scratched his head, yawning again.

"No actually, I heard a noise, and decided to investigate." Justin said.

Terry's heavy eyes widened and he seemed to be more alert than before. "You heard something?" He asked trying to make sure he had heard right.

Justin nodded pointing to the kitchen, and raising a pointed finger to his lips, while motioning for Terry to follow him. Terry nodded falling behind the red head as they crept into the room.

Glomp

Justin crouched on his hands and knees, seeing Terry do so as well. Crawling under the marble counter, he made hi way to the edge of it, peering around the corner, and trying to find the source of the sound, the sight that met him, would be one, he wished to soon forget. Standing in front of the fridge shuffling through the food was a vampire. The vampire was taking in food like a vacuum would dirt. Justin looked over at Terry who had stopped to watch the vampire as well in disgust. Food was falling from it's mouth to the floor, spilling out, and hitting the ground in group. They watched as the vampire opened a jug of milk and dumped it into his mouth.

Appalled Justin stood up and drew the vampire attention. The said vampire stopped slopping on his mashed potatoes, the dark haired vampire turned to face them, closing his mouth and swallowing the mouth full of mashed potatoes in one gulp.

"Hi little wand wilders." He vampire began, drawing recognition from Justin.

Justin tilted is head smiling brightly at him. "Judas!" He smiled, remembering the vampire that he had 'slain' A while ago. "Dontel told us you were out of your blood lust." Justin said. They had all been keeping in touch with the vampires. Dontel in particular would come to visit them when ever he found them alone, outside. This did however make Draco extremely angry, because the Vampire had yet to be able to find the blond alone out on the grounds.

Judas nodded vigorously. "Aye true. I'm glad to say I'm one hundred percent a silver Vamprye." He told them. "Oh, crap, your not suppose to know I'm here." he told them.

Terry watched him calmly for a minute. "Well that's all magically good and all, but who is going to clean up my KITCHEN!" He shouted.

Judas, smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about this, but since I'm only four hundred years, old I eat human food, still. It's not until I'm six hundred do I start drinking blood once more, though not as much as I used to." He added.

Justin nodded. "It amazes me at times how quickly you forget Ter'. It's the still the school year, you can still do magic out of school." He told the Ravenclaw.

Terry bowed his head in shame. "It's a sad day when a Hufflepuff says something smarter than a raven claw. But it's an apocalypse when it happens twice."

Justin looked over at Judas. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Judas crossed his arms, "The Mistress asked us to follow you, well I sort of got hungry and..."

Terry ignoring the mess around the kitchen walked over and sat at the table. "Well, why would she want us followed?" He asked as the other two sat around him.

Judas watched them with a tired eye. "It's forbidden to…"

Terry snorted. "Yes we know, your Silver Seers, well anyway, I have a job for you."

/_At the beginning again _

I haven't much to say this time, but I will tell you this, chapter five will be up tomorrow so be expecting it. So anyway, how did you like this chapter, I myself find it a tad boring, but chapter five and six and seven make up for that! I promise. Two things before I go, to Richard who emailed me earlier, yes you are correct this is not a one part story, but it does focus a little on school. and yes I have found a co author for WYLALD. And to Anna who emailed me as well. You really don't have to do that, it's kind of nasty, and I would love to put you in a small part in the fic, you only need to ask. Also yes, if you want, I will respond to the challenge, but why do you want me to put it up on my profile, wouldn't it be easy just to do it on your own? But if you really want me to I would gladly put up a challenge for you. CHOW!

Mistress Lavanae, Ruler of the Vamprye in the northern regions, was far more than tired. Ever since the little wizards had stumbled into the forest in which held the Northern silver Vamprye headquarters, she had made sure to have a Vampire agent trail after them. Unfortunately the newest tracker as the vampire had been calling themselves, had been found out. At first she had been livid. One of her vampire had the audacity to be caught unawares for being an idiot. Then her anger had turned to amusement when Judas had shown her the letter the little Master Terry had given him.

She stared down at the unfolded parchment in her left hand before lifting her right.

A small gust of wind blew through the thrown room in which she resided, before dying out. A tall man stood before her now, dressed in his usual silver and black attire.

The man fell to his right knee with his arm against his chest.

"You called for me Mistress." Dontel said. He lifted his bowed head and stared at her through his dark eyelashes with brown eyes.

Lavanae nodded motioning for him to stand, which he did gracefully. "Yes, our little wizards are in need of…our expertise."

He gazed at her confused. "Our what?"

Lavanae laughed throwing her head back against the chair. "You're to take them to Italy, for god knows what reason." She told him.

Dontel's eyes widened. "What would the little ones want in Italy?" He asked her.

She waved a hand back and for indicating her own confusion. "Not for us to understand, your job is to protect them." She said nodding to the door.

Dontel nodded, knowing he would gladly protect the little wizards he had been growing so fond of. "If you don't mind me asking…" He spoke trailing off.

Lavanae nodded.

"Why me?" He questioned.

A smile appeared across Lavanae's face as she regarded him. "It would seem that a certain blond magician is wanting sometime with you." She told him. "Something about you never coming to visit.

Dontel shook his head in amusement and turned around to exit.

"Oh and Dontel." She stopped him. "If one hair on their heads is harmed…" She really needn't have said more judging by the deer caught by headlights look that past over Dontel's face.

/I'll be sure no one will know

The canals were gleaming in the sun, dappled the ancient brickwork with gold. The wind blew warm air reminding many of the spring time. And the carved angels and dragons that littered the roof tops basked in the glow of the sun. Yes Venice was beautiful, a sight Draco noted in his mind. For all it's beauty however he could not stop the simple thought, out of his ever living mind.

"Terry, I love you really I do, however, I will have to disagree with your methods. I ask you once more, are you sure about this?" He spoke to the boy standing next to him.

The boy in question rolled his eyes at the nervous blond. "We have went over this Dray, and it's impossible to mess something like this up."

Harry laughed as the two started an S.D. match. "Draco do not worry, I'm sure Terry knows what he's doing."

Terry nodded. "You are right I am sure, I've researched and read the books on the stone many times. This stone is supposedly reveals the purpose of ones existence."

Justin looked at him confused. "Why would one of us want to know that, I mean are humans even suppose to know something like this." He questioned.

Terry thought the question over in his head. Justin was correct of course, humans were not meant to know the meaning of their lives. "Yes, but it is not for us, the stone is for Harry. If Voldemort is going to return, then the stone will be able to give us some type of clue."

Justin nodded, though he did not like it. "But even that should not be revealed."

Terry looked at the red head in anger. "So you want Harry to spend the rest of his life wondering if a madman was going to pop up and kill him."

Just glared back at the Ravenclaw. "No, but I want Harry to lead his life, not live by it!"

Harry stood in between the two boys before they could shout anymore. "You two are attracting attention." He told them pointing to the people who had stopped to stare at the group of boys.

Draco cleared his throat drawing the attention of those looking. "I'm sorry for this disrespectful display these boys have put upon your city…um…their American." He said as thought it would explain everything. At his last statement everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing, returning to shopping, and lunching. (HE my American brethren…but you know when we got to other countries we kind of stick out…a lot)

Harry glared at them both causing them to flinch and take a step back. "Look, I know that we are here for my sake, but this isn't only about me. Don't you see it, if 'he' were to somehow return I could loose. I'm not doing this only for me…I could loose you as well." He said voice cracking.

The three boys smiled at their companion. Harry wasn't always this emotional, he rarely was. At points were stress was too much and should have gotten to him, Harry would just shrugged and move on.

'Nobody asks for what life gives them. We either let life destroy us, or allow it to make us stronger. Life is what decides things for us; all we can decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.'

It's what he would normally say. That was their Harry, the deepest thinker of all of them all. He usually said the right things at the right time.

Justin smiled sadly at his best friends. "I am sorry Harry, sometimes if forget that this is about all of us, not just you."

"Don't worry about it Jay, I know I should always be the center of attention. You three can pamper me as much as you want." And sometimes he didn't say the right things.

Draco smacked a hand to his forehead in frustration. "You really are the cheekiest little..." He announced causing Justin and Terry to crack up

Harry gave the blond a look of resentfulness. "And what is wrong with that?" He asked. This caused all three boys to whoop in laughter.

Draco shook his head wiping tears from his eyes. "Never change Har' never change."

A shadowed figure behind them cleared his throat. "Well, little wizards, I do believe you are here for a reason." Dontel stated.

The four nodded. "Alright we go this way." Terry spoke taking the lead while looking down at a map he was carrying.

He really had done a lot of research on the stone. He had found out about it on a bit of free time reading. Having come across it he dug deeper into it, looking up information on it. After checking it out some more, he had come to his friends about it. It appeared to him that the stone would give the holder their destiny. Which Terry assumed meant the future.

They had contacted the only people they trusted outside their group, the vampires. The mistress had agreed to lend a hand in getting them there, and for protection. As long as one of her ranks agreed to go. And low and behold Dontel jumped at the chance. The second the dark haired vampire appeared in front of them, while they chatted in the boot family room, Draco had jumped into his arms. Forcing the silver Vamprye to the ground. **"**_I swear you have been avoiding me_**."**

"Turn right down the next alley…good." Terry said. He stopped walking causing the other four to do the same. Harry watched as the brunette began to talk to himself, "Damn..." He muttered.

Harry reached out a hand to the Ravenclaws shoulder. "Ter' what happened?" He questioned.

Terry looked over at him tiredly. He pushed a few strands of brown hair out of his face and lifted his hand out in front of him. "If you look forward you'll notice the canal." He started.

Still confused Harry nodded having looked at the canal ahead of them, "Yeah?"

Terry stopped walking forcing all of them to follow lead. "We might have a little problem." He told them lifting the map once more into view of the company.

Draco scanned the map his eye widening when he saw the dilemma, "Your joking right?" He whined.

Dontel and Justin stood by watching in confusion. Justin stared at the paper as well seeing nothing wrong with it. "Umm I know this isn't going to come as much of a surprise to you all but…"

Harry laughed. "Jay, you'll never cease to make me smile… Let me guess you're confused." He stated more than asked.

Justin nodded sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Draco slung his arms around the redheads shoulder. "Once again you have shown us the true meaning of what it is to be a Hufflepuff."

One can't be positive, but you would think the blond coward under the glare Justin sent him for he held up his hands in defeat. "Jeez I didn't mean it…" He put forth.

Justin stuck his nose up in the air in a Malfoyish (Just so you know, this is an Official HPFanfiction word) impression. "Well, I don't care; just explain what it going on."

Terry pushed the map in his face. "You see here..." He said pointing to a spot labeled _Canal_. "And we have to go here." Terry said tracing a line all the way down into the canal…

Dontel's eyebrows rose pass his hair line. "Well little wizards I'll be waiting here for your return… Hey don't look at me like that…What I can't swim aright."

Justin cast his eye on Terry's. "And this is the responsible adult you wanted to bring with us."

Draco glared at Justin. "I agree with Dontel, I'm not going any where near water." He told them.

Harry raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What in the world is stopping _you_ from entering the canal?" He asked confused.

Draco placed both of his manicured hands on his hair delicately. "A Malfoy treats their hair like they would their heart." He stated.

Terry smacked a hand to his forehead bringing it down to rub his nose. "That's it we're getting you disowned."

/You are my greatest foe

Draco glared ahead of him refusing to even acknowledge the existence of the others. Apparently being a Malfoy had no effect on the way your friends treated you. Like let's say you didn't want to take a swim with them, but instead of them being the understanding group you hoped they were. They decided to manhandle you into a Venetian canal, and force you to follow them down into an under ground cave.

Draco stared at the pale light that was seen through the water. Up ahead one could only guess was the cave, he really had not expected it to be this easy to enter. A simple breathing charm, and they where there.

(Life is never easy. It's really a series of complicated events put together in order to tell a story.)

Draco, who was lagging behind watched as a shadow slowly began to fall upon their destination. In all honesty he didn't want to turn around, however, not doing so would have ended our story with them all being dead, so I believe it would be in our best interest for him to look behind him, which he did, and if one where able to talk under water with others hearing it, All those around would be deaf.

Swimming straight for them was a rather overly large looking animal one would call a shark. Throwing all dignity to the current, Draco scrambled against the water desperate to reach the light, in doing so he knocked into Harry who turned around to see who had knocked into him, but instead of seeing the blond who had just swam by him, he saw the shark which had sent Draco into a frenzy. His eyes widened and turned back around and began to take larger stroke than he had before, But neither Draco or Harry's swimming did them any good, for the shark snapped at right where their heels would have been, having gained on them.

Terry and Justin who where a good distance away did not acknowledge or even notice the happening behind them, So it was up to Harry to solve their large problem. Seeing as Draco was nothing more than frantic swimming monkey. He began to calculate the possible ways to get out of the water, seeing as turning around wasn't an option. So the only way was forward… A wide grin would have spread across his face if the shark had not gotten hold of his shirt at that moment. He felt the creature tug at him, pulling him back. He almost passed out from fright.

Draco who was still trying to get more strength behind his strokes froze. Just a second before he had been able to feel Harry scrambling just behind him, since he was pushing the currents. But now he didn't. And once again, he really didn't have a choice in the matter, he turned around. There in the jaws of the sea animals mouth was Harry. It would seem as though the shark had grabbed the boy's shirt and tugged him back. Now Harry was being shaken from side to side, with his shirt still stuck in the shark's teeth, while he hung onto its nose.

Draco knew he had two options, one would be abandoning his friend, but then he would never actually be able to call Harry that again. And of course there was the option of helping him. It was at times like these that the blond really felt like smacking himself. Was he or was he not a wizard. Taking his wand out from his sleeve, Draco aimed it at the sharks left eye.

'By the powers don't let me miss.'

"Stupefy."

Though the force of the spell, do to water resistance, was not strong enough to truly stupefy the shark, .The spell stung the eyes of the shark and it let go of Harry's shirt. Draco swam back for him, grabbing the slightly disoriented boy, and pushing his wand back up his sleeve.

Harry retrieved his wand and pointed in forward, his and Darco's backs facing Justin and Terry who still swam on oblivious. With a bit of will he summoned up enough energy to his wand and released it propelling him backward and passed the other two.

They entered the under water cave and surface in a pool of water about five miles away from land. After breaking surface Draco turned to face Harry who had gained his bearing and was floating next to him. Safe and alive. Though he was graced with a few scratches. Draco lifted his hand to the boys face, and emerald eyes met silver, as a faint blue light surrounded them.

"Thank you." Harry whispered as Justin and Terry emerged beside them concern in there eyes.

Draco scowled and began to swim for the he rocks. Though his hair didn't really seem all that important at the moment. Even if that would change soon. After all, Malfoy's put their appearances first, or maybe in this case second.

/and though it could not be clearer

Draco had stepped out of the water dripping. He didn't even bother trying to hide the murderous look on his face.

Draco stalked forward, not looking back when his name was called by Justin and Terry, and kept going. "Damn stone, better find it soon…Gonna take four months to get my hair back to perfection." He mumbled to himself. He really should have stopped walking, because the next thing he knew, he walking straight into a wall.

Harry shrugged not understanding the blonde's attitude. He motioned for the other to follow Draco and they began to walk down a dark and dank tunnel, a resentful blond taking the lead. The tunnel was spacious and with rounded walls. The rocks where jagged and the water dripped from the sharp pointed rocks that hung from the roof of the cave. (Ok, I need some help because I forgot what the stupid things were called…)

Terry lifted the map. "Lumos." "Up ahead is a fork take to the left of it." He told them, as they came upon the two way staring down at the map. "In a few minutes we should come across a large round like boulder." He said.

Harry halted his movements, along with Justin who grabbed Draco's shirt and stopped him as well. Terry stopped to looking over at them. "What now?" He asked looking at Harry and Justin who where sharing twin looks of fear.

Justin closed his eyes, "Terry mate, please tell me you did not just say a boulder." He begged.

Harry began to tug his hair. "Please tell us, please."

Draco glared at them. "Never pull my shirt again." He told Justin straightening the wrinkles in it, though really the shirt was already ruined by the water that had just begun to dry. "What are you blunder heads on about now?" He questioned them with a Malfoyish sneer.

Harry looked around him scared. "You need to see more Indiana Jones movies." He told them.

Bump, bump, bump.

Justin looked behind him in terror. "You see guys in old tail and movies, in order to get to the treasure at the end of the tunnel, one will have to go through booby-traps."

Draco tilted his head curiously. "What is a booby-trap?" He questioned.

Terry whose eyes had widened, was at this point ready to commit Harry and Jay to Saint Mungos. "Their traps, and such people put up in order to stop other from entering a place they have hidden." He said.

Justin nodded eyes still wide. "Yes, and unfortunately we have a large bolder rolling down a narrow tunnel towards us…"

Harry whirled around. "Bloody…what do we do now?" He shouted grabbing Draco's sleeve and sprinted down the tunnel joined by the others.

The boulder was gaining speed and rolling faster and faster, rolling over the spot the boys had just occupied and practically tailing them.

The boy being tugged along looked down at his lit wand. "Stop!" He screamed affectively stopping any movement except that of the boulders. He turned to one side of the tunnels facing the wall. Lifting his wand, and drawing a rune in the air He shouted, "Reducto."

A large circular hole was blasted into the wall, leaving only powder that used to be wall to drop to the floor. The blond motion with his wand for the other to go through the passage, once they had all scrambled through he tossed himself through it as well just as the large rock came tumbling by where he once stood.

Harry looked around at his new surroundings. It looked exactly like the tunnel on the other side with its rounded and jagged walls. "Dray how did you know there was something on the other side?" He addressed the blond.

Draco, already tired and exhausted from what he had done already that day, cast a scared look at Harry. "I didn't."

Harry buried his eyes in his hands, as he realized how close he had once again come to death.

Terry wiped the sweat from his brow leaning back against a wall breathing hard, "About these booby-traps… What else do you know about them?" He asked Justin. Jay scratched the back of his head.

"Terry, what else is on that map of yours?" Justin asked.

Draco put his wand back into its holder. He crawled through the hole again, looking at those still on the other side. "I ask you once more, Ter' are sure you have thought everything through?" He asked holding his hand out and helping Justin, who was a little shorter than him through the neatly done whole.

"Well, I might have skipped a few things."

/I can see blood on my mirror

Terry walked ahead, his head bent low reading the slightly illuminated map. And Justin brought up the rear, with a light of his own both whispering lumos every once in a while.

It seemed to be a silent agreement between them all, that no one talk. So the only noise actually hearable would be their steady breathing.

The further they got the more space there was to the tunnel, Justin noted to himself.

Before leaving they had all agreed to a plan of action, which had started an hour long match of yelling and desperate pleading, mostly from Justin and Harry. It had taken the brilliant minds of Draco and Terry to plan what they would be doing. They had agreed to play monkey see monkey do, which meant that they would follow and copy what terry down to the final breath. Since Terry was the one with the map he knew what to do, how to do it.

And there they were, creeping along, cautiously.

Justin, who usually would by now be talking up a magical city, wasn't saying a word. He was angry, and slightly upset at the raven haired boy who was walking a few paces in front of him. Harry had screamed at him for quite a long time, when they had begun to argue about what type of booby-trap might have been placed further down the tunnel, after a long while though they had been broken up by Terry who demanded silence. Justin still drumming from their argument fumed and hissed that Harry wouldn't know anything because he had grown up to abused to learn.

"You stupid half-wit, what would you know about booby-traps you where probably never allowed near a TV." Though Justin wasn't all that sure about that statement, for he knew nothing about Harry's home life.

And though it had not been the most creative insult it still put a red tinge to the gyffindors cheeks. And though it hadn't really been all that hurtful, Harry replied back, though his comment had been far crueler.

"Oh, and what do you know huh? You father must have sat you down and screamed about how you where going to die in a booby trap."

Most would say that Verbal abuse was by far the easiest and less harmful. Well that person doesn't know much. When you're constantly lied to in the name of love it, w promise broken everyday, whispered words of pain, you're assaulted by screams, hit with words.

So when Harry struck that deep cord there, Justin refused to acknowledge him. And he wasn't sure to trust him. Justin also saw Draco and Terry struggle with themselves to trying not to choose sides. Though he couldn't tell who they thought was right.

Justin glanced at the back of the boy, he had not wanted to be anywhere near him, but on an act of brilliance Draco and Terry had decided to go first leaving the boys to follow together, Justin had slacked a little in his steps trying his best to put some distance between them.

He was procrastinating from trying to make up. And they had been walking for an hour or so through all the twists and turns of the dank tunnels. According to Terry they had already bypassed three booby traps, and where almost there. Justin knew that what Harry said was far from unforgivable, but it had been his fault to begin with, starting the argument.

He would have contemplated this longer if a rather loud rumbling had not interrupted his thinking process. The sound of something ripping apart and tumbling was heard from under them.

It took a moment; the boys had stopped all movement, before they realized that the ground was falling away.

"Run!" Terry shouted sprinting off, throwing all effort into moving his legs faster.

The other boy followed just as the ground under them began to crumble and break apart.

As Justin ran down the length of the tunnel he noticed a rather large bolder up ahead, but it went unnoticed by Harry who tripped over it tumbling to the ground. Justin was able to sprint by him. See Terry and Draco where still running not bothering to look back, Justin Turned around briefly to see the ground collapse under Harry. The raven haired boy screamed, falling through the ground and with seeker reflexes grab a loose vine.

Unsure of himself, Justin realized the ground had stopped falling when Harry had tumbled in. Faced with his conscious and his (Ok I know this is about to get corny, I don't care.) heart.

Justin stared as his friend desperately clung to the vine on the edge of the wall of the hole. To Justin it all came down to his friend ship. His trust, his loyalty. And we all know Hufflepuffs _are_ loyal…To a fault.

'Besides Harry would gladly do the same.'

Justin ran back down to the ledge and pushed half his body over the edge. He reached down and offered his hand to Harry who was following the hand back up to his face.

Harry stared up at the pale face of the red ahead above him illuminated by the light of the wand Jay had in his other hand. It hadn't really ever occurred to him before, but all four boys were in fact very pale, with out blemishes anywhere on their bodies.

And Harry could swear he had never seen a prettier sight. "Jay…I'm sorry."

Justin shook his head; tears began to form in his eyes. He knew now was not the best time to make up. "You can apologize latter for being an idiot. Just grab my hand."

The vine Harry was holding onto began to become loose in and tear from the wall. Harry gasped as it snapped slightly being jerked down. "No…I have to s-say this. Jay you are one of my best friends I'm an idiot."

Justin reached further down. "Merlin Harry I forgive you just grab my hand!" He cried tears now cascading down his cheeks.

"Oh Great snakes Harry, do as he says!" They heard Draco shout.

Justin turned hi face slightly to look back behind him and saw Terry and Draco standing quit a Bit away.

Harry closed his eyes and let go of the vine with one arm. With the same arm he swung it up and grasped Justin's offered hand. Justin sighed in relief clutching Harry's forearm.

"Apology accepted…and I'm sorry as well." It had been a useless fight; one two year old would look down upon. It was just a Just as Justin was pulling his up the ground fell from under him as well leaving them both to fall into the darkness, hands grasping air and screams echoing off the walls.

Terry and Draco stared at the space their friends had just been in shock and disbelief.

Draco crumbled to his knees and reached out a hand desperately towards the place where they had just been. Terry bent down next to him wrapping and arm around the blond shoulders both flinching on contact. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, however, neither had ever been comforted before. However they were willing to give it a try.

Terry buried his face in Draco's shoulder letting himself cry. 'I won't loose faith.' Repeating in his head.

Draco embraced the boy furiously. "Please tell me that did not just happen." He whispered hoarsely though his voice was far from dry.

/I'll be your savior

Harry stared around the dirt and rock walls surrounding him. After the terrifying fall they had cast floating charms on themselves letting them selves float down to the ground peacefully. Surprisingly it had been Justin's idea. Now Harry was knocking the walls his ears close to it, lighting up the dark with his wand. He was looking for a way out. And he was having no luck. Harry knew this would go much faster if Jay would lend a hand, but the minute the other boy had touched the ground he had sunk down into a ball on the floor.

Harry pressed his ear against the dirt and began to knock looking for an echo. Any sign of a space on the other side. Unlike Draco, Harry didn't believe he had a lucky streak for this type of thing. In other words he was afraid the wall would cave in on him.

"I think at one point in time he had been a great father."

Harry stopped moving looking over at Justin. The boy was looking off into the distance his face for the most part blink of any emotion.

Harry turned his body to face him. "What are you talking about?"

/I'll keep you warm

Terry and Draco walked on, not bothering to glance back at the labyrinth where their friends had fallen into.

"Draco, are you sure you want to continue on?" Terry questioned. Throughout their time as friends, Terry had never spent more than five minutes alone with the boy, and now they where alone, for what Terry though to be a long while.

Draco let his eyes lock with the brunettes, "we did not come all this way for nothing." He told him. Draco had noticed the other boys uneasiness, and had assumed Harry and Justin's deaths had been partially the problem but now he was no longer sure. It seemed Terry was unsure of himself because of Draco. He seemed uneasy around him. And the blond didn't know how to take it. They did have a lot in common. Both hated physical contact, and hardly spoke preferring to read. Yet they had little to talk about.

Now unsure of himself as well Draco decided to break the silence with had descended when he went into thought. "I'm sure that we'll meet up with them soon." Draco whispered

Terry crossed his arms over his stomach, feeling empty. "Are you sneaky?" Terry asked him.

Draco cast him a quizzical look, not sure where this conversation was leading. "What? Of course not…well…not really why?"

Terry smiled his face gaining some f its lost color. "My mother says those who whisper are either sneaky or gay…so you must be gay."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't see what would be so wrong with that if I was." He stated. Really Terry always had the corniest jokes.

Terry grinned. "Well I think we are a little too young to really decide, but anyway… I'm positive they will meet us at the end."

Draco nodded walking a little taller. "True, your friend's are always their in the end, but…what about the booby-traps? There are bound to be more…"

/and though we are caught in the blistering storm

Justin wiped away the last of his tears, as Harry rocked much as Draco had done on the first day they had become friends. Justin still remembered that feeling of compassion they had shown him, not pity but understanding. And he knew they understood.

Harry let his finger run through the shoulder length auburn lock as he hummed. Justin grimaced as he realized what song the raven haired boy was admitting, and at how appropriate it was at the time. The words seemed to shoot through his head taking shape as the story played out.

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor smiled. "Yes?"

Justin hesitated, not wanting to sound sappy, but he knew at the moment, it was unlikely anything he said would be considered sappy.

"The four of us. Will we always be friends?"

Harry let both of his hand tangle into Jay's hair as he pushed their four heads together. "When I was at the Dursley's, being Muggle as I'm sure you know, I had a belief in god. I believed in heaven, and through the abuse I suffered at my family's hands I never wanted to die."

Justin shook his head, not understanding where Harry was taking this, "I don't understand."

Harry smiled shaking his head against the others "But don't you. I didn't want to die alone."

Justin, feeling like he needed to get closer to the emerald eyed boy copied his companions move, and brought his hand up to tangle in the boy's hair. "To die alone…?" He whispered.

Harry closed his eyes, his face relaxing like in a trance of memories. "I felt so unsure, as to what was coming. It seems the best thing coming would be a lot of angels and all of them singing; giving life to what was dead. But I imagined they had high scary voices and a little gold pointed fingers that are as sharp as blades and I didn't want to meet them all alone. Though the years at the Dursley's, the only thing keeping me alive was my will to die with a friend."

Justin broke away from his own trance, one he had fallen in while listening to Harry speak. He tore himself away from Harry and clambered to his feet. "Harry..."

Harry copied his movements, and stood as well. "I don't know what life has in store for us… but you were right Jay, I should let my life play out. And so should you, whether I like you or not. We will always be together in the end.

"Come now." He spoke wiping away the newly forming tears from Justin's eyes.

"We have to get to Draco and Terry…" Harry said, he paused then a look of mortification crossed his face.

Justin getting anxious spoke up. "What?"

"Oh god, they know nothing about Booby-traps."

/I'll hold you tight

There was at least a dozen sharp rounded blade each swinging, in time to the next. It would seem as though it were impossible to cross. Something Terry and Draco took very careful note of.

Draco looked at the giant razors as they sliced through the air, it seemed even though the caves were full of moister the blades had not rusted in the slightest, oh, the wonders of magic. "Stake me." Terry muttered.

Draco stared at him confused. "You've spent way to much time around Dontel. Any ideas?"

Terry grinned. "Just one."

Draco looked scared to a minute. "And what is that."

"Ever played cops and robbers?"

"Terry, your going to get us killed!" Draco shrieked tumbling under another blade.

Terry laughed springing over another blade as it swung bye. "You said you knew gymnastics." He shouted back.

Draco stopped for a second, which proved to be a bad idea, as another blade came for him, he dropped to the ground hurting his back on impact, and rolled sideways springing up once more. "This is suicide."

Terry grinned. "It's exhilarating!"

"It's crazy."

"A lovely crazy."

"The scratches on my body say otherwise."

"Just keep ducking! Just keep ducking! Just keep duckin…"

"Will you stop singing!"

"You know your enjoying this Dray!"

"…That's beside the point."

Terry grinned a smile filtering across his face. "No, if you would stop tumbling, you'd see you are beside the point of the blade."

Draco stood up quizzically. "Huh?" He looked behind him to see the blade had stopped slicing, and he was safe, with many scratches and bruises on the other side.

Terry smiled jumping up into the air pumping a fist. "We made it!"

Draco coughed, and wiped a smudge of dirt off his nose. "Never again…"

/Through the cold and cruel night

"Justin, how is it that you found this tunnel?" Harry questioned. He was still a little shaken from their earlier conversation, but he did his best at hiding it by keeping up the conversation.

Justin threw him a grin. "I'll explain it to you later."

Harry shook his head, he was confused as to how Justin had done it, the red head, had just stuck his ear against the rock then blasted a clear hole in the wall, now they were waling through a dark and eerie tunnel, with little light but their wands. The tunnel was narrow like the others, but it walls covered in symbols painted gold, which reflected off the light.

"Jay…?"

Justin stumbled over a rock he had not seen earlier. "W…what?"

"Do you suppose there are anymore traps in this tunnel?"

Justin gave the question some consideration, it was true, that Terry was bright, but each boy had their own share of knowledge. "No, if you'd take a look around you'd see symbols on the wall, this would mean that whoever built this hell hole, used this tunnel in particular."

Harry nodded. "That makes since." He said before he tripped on a rock landing on his left knee on a rock. "Godric!"

Draco stopped walking when he heard a voice echo up ahead. "Did that sound like…"

Terry's smile broadened. "Harry!" he shouted. They took off in a run, heading towards the source of the shouting.

Justin bent down, "Are you alright Har'?"

Harry shook his head, "I've had worse."

Justin disagreed, bringing his wand point to Harry's knee he saw how badly scraped it looked. "I'm not a healer like Dray, but I believe that you'll not be able to walk unless this is taken care of… what the!" He shouted as he was knocked to the ground by an over excited brunette.

Terry clutched the red head, fearing to let go. Draco stood behind him, holding the only wand with light at the moment.

Terry buried his head deep with Justin's arms, "I had thought… even when Draco said you might still be…I had believed…" Terry unable to find the words, choked on every sentence.

Harry smiled standing up ready to join in on the hug, but quickly fell back down grimacing in pain. "Oh, ow!"

Draco glanced forward his eyes straining through the meek light. Getting frustrated, he whispered. "Lumos magnus." (big light.) and the whole tunnel was lit.

Through his tears, Terry turned and burned a glare into Draco's pale hair. "Why hadn't you done that earlier!"

Shrugging, Draco bent down and examined Harry's wound, he concentrated, both Harry and he began to glow. Harry held his breath until the glow died down.

"No need to thank me." Draco huffed.

Harry's breath hitched again, as he stared a point behind the blond. The others followed his gaze, until they landed on a rather large and bulky gold doors covered in runes and symbols. Magical animals of all types, lined the doors, and above it was a curvy neat script which read. _Amatus Intrare(1)_

Draco casually walked up to the door. He watched as Terry glanced from the map to the door then back. "So we made it…alive. Now what?"

/just because it felt right

**/the world is just an illusion**

As it turned out entering the chamber would be a lot harder than they had first expected. Not that it would take long for Terry or Draco to figure out, but they neither had the patience at that point in time.

So they settled down to play a rousing game of 21 questions, not at all noticing the glint in Terry's eyes.

"Ok, my turn." Draco said. He pondered for a moment. "Lets see. What is the most gruesome way to die?"

A small frown darkened each of the other boys faces. Justin tilted his head to the side in deep thought. "Aha, suffocation by pillow."

Draco shook his head. "You loose, it would be like dieing in your sleep, It would only last half an hour at the very most."

Terry wondered over and popped himself down tiredly. "Hmm…decapitated."

The Slytherin thought over this one for a while. "No, it happens too quick, and little pain is involved. Harry?"

"Alone."

"If you had to switch bodies with a person who would it be?" Justin asked leaning back against a rock.

Harry pondered this for a moment. "Umm…probably Dontel, at least he'd be smart enough not to get my body harmed."

Draco shook his head, "Mine is easy, I'd choose Lavender brown."

Justin blinked a few times. "Why?"

"Because she has the best hair care in the school besides me."

/a magnificent delusion

After paining themselves with laughter for a while longer they settled down.

"Truly," Justin said smiling. "I hope it always stays like this."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry Jay not even the evil incarnate can tear us apart."

"Let's go fishing…" It was random and odd, but it had been on the blond's mind all day.

Terry nodded enthused. "Yeah, I love fishing, back in my old home we had a pond behind the house, I even looked up the fisher mans code."

Harry tilted his head curiously. "Fisherman's code?"

Terry puffed out his chest importantly and recited the thought in his head. "Early to bed, early to rise. Fish like hell, and make up lies."

/and as this illusion breaks

Harry didn't even see a movement: one moment the Terry was laughing and joking with them, and the next he was screaming in agony.

Terry was clearly in pain, and the other three, were divided between rushing forward and staring in shock. Actually it was Draco who rushed forward.

The blond did not even stop to think, he simply acted.

Before Terry could collapse to the ground, the blond wrapped his arms loosely around the Ravenclaw's waist.

"Terry what did you do to yourself!"

Draco's shout seemed to slap the other two out of their dazes, yet they did not come forward. Not that they did no want to, on the contrary they wanted nothing more than to see what had happened, However the glare Draco sent them, that clearly said stay put set the back.

Terry's eyes rolled up into his head, and he passed out.

Draco examined his patient. "Stupid dumb idiot God damn Ravenclaw's, he muttered.

When he was younger his mother had bought him a puppy, one he had loved with all his heart. When ever he where to disobey her, she would beat the dog to a scrap of life and Draco would be forced to heal it while it slept. Draco had no longer been able to take the abuse the dog was retrieving so one day while his parents where out he snuck the dog out the back do and let it loose deep into the woods, telling it to go fetch a stick, and praying a puppy could survive out there with out a master as he ran back to the house.

His pupils were contracted to pinpoints and he showed no signs of consciousness: his breathing was irregular, and so was his heart beat.

"You stupid, stupid boy what do you think you would gain from this?" Draco asked a the familiar blue light surrounded them.

Terry wearily opened his eyes, and grinned at them. "Ummm hi."

Draco glared at the other boy in his arms. "You imbecile! You fool, what is wrong with you!"

Terry flinched slightly. "uhhh the doors are opening."

Harry watched as the golden locked doors slowly slid open creaking. How? How had they done it?

"Love to enter" Terry's voices stated. Harry turned around to see the other brunette leaving against Draco. "It's simple really. In the times of Merlin and eye for and eyes was common ground law. Love was not but a flicker of hope and compassion was non and void. The stone was set by Merlin himself, who had sacrificed him self for love. If a being with true intentions were to enter you would have to succeed all pretenses of a façade and prove yourself to them…I used you Draco, because I knew you would heal me."

Justin coughed. "Umm in English Ter'"

Terry's shoulder slouched. "I'm getting you a dictionary for your birthday Jay. Gah! Basically you had to show an act of love to reach the door. Merlin didn't want just anyone to reach the stone."

Draco nodded his head in understanding. "So basically you believe that I'd do anything to heal you."

Terry smiled at him warmly. "Of course."

With a direct nod Draco raised an eye brow and smirked. "I see…"

"Ow!" Terry shouted as he was hit rather hard on the head by a very angry Draco whose smirk widened as he walked away.

/as it fall and crummble away

The doors had led to another passage way, and Harry felt himself wandering the passages that reminded them of a rocky cliff because of the way it lead them down to end.

"Lumos maximus!" Draco said forcefully. "This is ridiculous. Not even the light from all of our wands can light up this blackness!"

Terry waved his lit wand back and forth. "Tsk. Now Dray have some faith, there must be a way to see through this."

Draco gave him a look that went unseen in the dark. "Yeah what?"

Terry sighed. "I'm not sure, but I think I might know a way to make our climb down easier…but it's dangerous." He warned.

Harry gasped as his hand slipped from the rock he had been grasping, but he quickly caught it again. "I don't care just hurry and do something."

Terry raised his wand high. "(1)Aquatis!"

Justin blinked in shock. "Terry! That's the river summons spell!" He shouted before a giant wave of water splashed down upon them and consumed the entire cave with water.

"I know."

Draco sputtered. "How was this going to help us!" He asked angrily. He heard a splash and swallowed hard. His mind suddenly thinking of the shark. "What… was… that."

"Lumos!" Terry shouted. A light reflected against the water illuminating the whole cave. They looked down to see Terry already in the water floating on top of it, while spitting some out like a water fall. "It was me! Hurry now and jump into the water, the current is going down stream, and should lead us to the center of the cave!" Terry yelled.

Harry jumped and was soon followed by the others. "So we just float along?"

"Yes!"

Draco muttered to himself as he settled down to float. "My poor hair will never last through this trip."

/I'm suspended in animation

He flinched when three exasperated cries of 'Draco' sounded around him.

They came upon the conclusion of the chamber. At the end of the chamber was a large hole in the floor of the cave. The map told them led down to guard chamber just outside the one holding the stone its self. It resembled a rabbit hole but was large enough for them to fit though together. They crawled over to it to take a look, on their hands and knees afraid of accidentally toppling over, especially Harry and Justin.

Just turned to them. "How deep is it?"

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a sickle, and then he dropped it down the 'rabbit hole'

The waited twenty minutes, and could have waited hours but they never heard a sound.

Taking a deep breath Draco closed his eyes. "Deep."

Justin flinched. "Well it was a nice trip down to the center of the earth but I think we should turn back now." He announced turning around.

Harry grabbed the collar of his shirt in amusement. "Indeed, well I suppose one of us will have to take the plunge, the question is who?"

None really seemed to want to, it didn't matter how far they had come the pain they had suffered, it wasn't worth death. It seemed the silence would go on forever…

"I'll go."

Shocked would be the correct word to describe there faces as Justin Terry and Draco looked at Harry.

"No way I'll do it." Justin said swallowing his cowardice.

Terry gagged on air. "Gah, weren't you the one who just said you wanted to leave?"

Justin placed both of his hands on his hips and leaned forward. "I'm not that much of a coward."

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway, I've done nothing the entire trip here, and now it's my turn."

Shaking his head Harry stepped forward to take the job from him. "Har'…"

Harry raised a hand to halt Justin's word. "Don't I'm doing this, and that's that."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to be a Gryffindor Har', just let it go…"

Harry glared, "Look often and not I'm thick headed, I do things I shouldn't, but I'll be damned if you'll be able to call me stupid for wanting to help. This is something I can do ok. I know I don't have Ter's brain, your wit or Justin's loyalty, but I have my courage, and goddess above I will not let any of you do this but me."

Terry sighed. "think logically now Har', you…"

Harry glared. "Logic went out the door with probability. Now all that's left is the possibility."

Terry blinked. "I better remember that one."

Before any of them could stop him Harry threw himself down the hole. Which didn't work quite as well as he hoped. He was immobilized mid air. Turning a daring eye to the other he coughed in shock when he realized that none of their wands were in their hands. "What?"

Terry stepped forward impulsively. "Fascinating, it looks as though none of us have to jump after all. I'm starting to see a pattern. Were being tested…" he began when a soft feminine voice interrupted him.

Aimez d'entrer,  
Mon royaumme venue  
Vous qui cherchent tout,  
Atteindra seulement un,  
Beauté corrompue,  
L'enfant de Prophétie,  
Fils ou votre amoureux,  
Douce loyauté  
Viens avec moi  
O la mer,  
L'ange d'obscurité,

Harry sighed in annoyance. "I can't understand her."

Terry nodded. 'Don't worry I know what she speaks its French."

Draco nodded his head as well. "So do I"

Harry and Justin nodded. "Well what is she saying?"

"Love to enter

My kingdom come

You who seek all

Will attain one

Beautiful tainted

Prophesized child

Son or your lover

Loyally mild

Come with me

O the sea that glitters brightly

Angel of darkness

Consumes you.

Harry stared at Terry. "How do you know French?"

"I took one class of French in Elementary."

Harry furrowed his brow. "But you only took one class."

Terry shrugged, "It only took me one day to learn it."

vous consomme.  
Vous qui cherchent la pierre,  
Vennz en avant mes enfants et buvez  
c'est ma volonté,  
et alors c'est la v tre,  
vous qui sont corrompus connait votre destin...

la pierre a été forgé sur une planète inéquilibrée, pourtant la planète s'est dechiré pour elle, la pierre a été perdue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trouvée sur Terre, là la pierre ait été trouvée par MERLIN. (une pierre apparaît avant eux, elle était une belle couleur bleu profond incliné dans le noir dans la forme d'une rose montrant un portrait de Merlin rammassant la pierre.)

Merlin, malade de la stupidité de l'homme a créé six armes puissantes en placent un morceau de la pierre dans chaque, chacun avait une puissance extraordinaire, et les a remit à ses apprentis (Une figure foncée en entouré Merlin, en ammenant son marteau envers lui.)

Mais un a été infidéle et les a trahit, il a utilisé son arme pour détruire des millions. (un homme dans un manteau noir profond avec des yeux rouges glaçants mit au feu beaucoup de villes)

ça pris les puissances combinées des autres de le soumettre et de le réduire, tous étaient tués. (Ceux habillé dans des robes blanches ont utilisé leur pouvoirs contre lui habillé en noir)

Attristé Merlin a répandu les armes tout autour de la terre et les a protegés, Seulement ceux d'importance pourraient les retrouvés. Beaucoup ont essayé mais seulement ceux de prophétie pourraient les retrouvés. Vous êtes corrompue et vous êtes digne, suivez les indices et réussissez.

_Ye who seek the stone_

_Come forth my children and drink_

_This is my will_

_And so it is yours_

_You who are tainted know you fate…_

_The stone was forged on an unbalanced planet, yet the planet tore itself apart for it, the stone was lost until it found it's was to earth, there the stone was found by Merlin. _

_(a stone appears before them, it was lovely a deep blue color tipped in black in the shape of a rose a picture of Merlin picking up the stone.) _

_Merlin sick of mans idiocy created six powerful weapons place a piece of the stone in each, each with extraordinary power and handed them down to his apprentices. _

_(A dark figure surrounded Merlin, as her brought a hammer down upon them.) _

_But one was untrustworthy and betrayed them, he used his to destroy millions. ( a man in a deep black coat with cold red eyes set fire to many cities)_

_It took the combined powers of the others to subdue him and bring him down, all were killed.(Dressed in white robes they cast there powers upon the one in black.)_

_Saddened Merlin spread the weapons about the earth and protected them, only those of worth could retrieve them. Many have tried but only those prophesized could. You each have been tested: One for loyalty, another for friendship, the next for bravery, another for intelligence and the last for love. You are the tainted, and you are worthy, follow the clues and succeed…_

As the image began to clear away the boys snapped back into motion.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

An orange glow filled the chamber, and a brilliant green scroll appeared. It hung in air above Terry head.

_Take this and find your destiny_. The same voice replied in accented English.

Terry wrapped his fingers around it. "This must be a map to where each of the weapons are." Terry stated the obvious.

Terry snapped his eyes up. "Crap the stones not even here, I understand. The stone doesn't reveal destiny, only a select few very there fate, us."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was Dray truly…"

"Don't give me that, this means we'll have to find the other weapons!"

Justin, who was tugging on Harry's leg trying to free him, spoke between gasps. "Well at least now we have something that will take care of Voldemort."

Boom

Shocked and shaken they looked around, slowly the cave was crumbling around them rocks sliding loose and coming down.

Draco jumped away from a rock that surely would have crushed him. They all dropped to the ground and rolled away from falling rocks. Oh the ground Draco noted that his hair was getting rather dirty.

"Damn it! You guys get me down now!" Not even Terry could help roll his eyes, At the moment as Harry looked like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Finite iam!" (Finish now: A much more powerful version than the regular spell)

Harry fell to the floor on all fours, he scrambled to his feet and joined the others at the end of the passage.

"How are we going to get to the other end of the building?" Draco asked.

Harry stepped forward raising his wand and in a wild series of hand motions called out. "Venire Pons!"(come bridge)

A golden light took shape into a great arch. I quickly solidified into a silver bridge.

Terry, shocked, began to walk forward and inspect the bridge when Justin grabbed his hand and rushed them over it. Across the bridge they ran. Stopping a few times to avoid one or more rocks falling down upon them.

Harry had to jump over the edge of the bridge to avoid a rather large one. As he began to pull himself up, a rock came down directly above him. He let one hand go so the rock could go down only grazing him. He swung his body to the right and grabbed the bridge again and attempted to pull himself back up, when he felt three pair of hands on his arms tugging him up and over the side.

They all fell back with Harry on top of them. But had to roll once more when they saw another bolder falling towards them. After racing across the bride they finally came cross the end.

Moving quickly they raced out of the chamber and down the tunnel, up and up they went ducking and dodging and all around them the world seemed to crumble, and finally the end of the passage was seen. They raced for it, Terry lagging behind, and through it the end before it collapsed on itself. They completely ignored the fact that they ran into no traps, nor was it as long as it used to be.

Just as Terry was about to throw himself threw the hole a rock falling from the ceiling almost pierced him, as he jumped to avoid it the scroll dropped from his hands and rolled several feet away from him. Terry looked back at it desperately, then to the exit. He sprung back to the scroll and tried to grab it. But his fingers brushed it pushing it into a tiny crevice farther away.

He crawled over to it afraid to stand because of the ground shaking under him. With his wand Terry lit the crevice and looked down to see the scroll hanging off dugout on the side. It was in arms length but if he did not do this carefully he could loose it. Slowly ignoring the sound of falling stone around him Terry reached down.

His hand once again only just reached the scroll gasping he pulled back before it could fall into the crevice even deeper. For a moment great despair washed over him. A retched hate for his fate and destiny, but the seen in the forest flashed o him, and for a moment he believed himself to be all lost.

He remembered his father and the way he would taunt him. How it hurt the first time he was penetrated but hurt even worse as it went on. His brother would touch him in the most private of places and his mother, the way she would make him bleed then lick the pleasure from his screams. But his father's taunts had lost there cause years ago, they fell upon his barrier. Not that he had people he could depend on they seemed meek and unused, those words. And his brothers touched no longer affected him. Sure he touched in places where only the one he loved should have but, that did not matter, for he felt untouched. And his mother well, she would no longer be able to make him cry. Terry had no tears for the wicked. And he made a silent vow,

'From now until death, I am cleansed of pain. Let it wash away in a river of blood.'

Yes the pain would stay and the memories would hurt him, but it would be dimmed the other emotion he could not put a name to. And for a moment all was well and by the gods he was a wizard!

"Accio scroll!"

As soon as the scroll smacked into his palm and his finger wrapped around it Terry's mind began to race. That was it, the one thing they had been looking for in order to defeat Voldemort, this feeling not the power, though the answer derived from it. For from great power comes even greater responsibility. Each of them had to come into that realization that in order to become responsible one must go through many bumps in the road, but it's how you go over them that matters. And a Terry's grip on the scroll tightened he made up his mind to let the other realize this on their own as well. He ran for the exit and just as he reached it, the cave gave way and the exit was sealed.

/and fate has decided my destination

Swimming to the surface Harry and Justin collapsed on the bank of the canal, Draco pulled himself up onto the hard side walked and tried to make his way up, he feet slipped however and he almost fell once more, but Dontel, who had been standing there the whole time grabbed both of his arms and pulled him up against his chest. There Draco laid his head (Much like a little brother would do to the older one when the older gives him a cookie. I wuv you! Awwwwww)…

Draco looked around in confusion. "Shit! Where is Terry?"

/only my destination is my own illusion

Terry stared around the darks water that surrounded him. This couldn't be real. It just wasn't possible he thought. The water was caressing him gentle guiding him to the surface. It was almost like the water was a lover giving him soft brushes that he felt against his pale skin. This wasn't normal, he reminded himself as he closed his eyes. But since when was he ever normal?

Flashback

Terry watched as the cave came crumbling down around him, the last shards of light disappearing. The rocks hurtled towards him a break neck speed. The opening of the cave was now blocked, the only exit he knew of taken away from him. How on earth was he going to get out of this one?

He could still hear the cave crashing around him. He felt a huge shift to his right before he stumbled back; a resounding bang sounded as well. Taking a nervous stance he griped the wand in his right hand and the scroll in the left for a boost of self assurance.

Getting a hold of him self Terry whispered a quiet lumos, though even if he had shouted it would have sounded like a whisper anyway do to the noises of a collapsing cave around him. With his wand lit Terry nervously scanned the large chunk of rock that now stood a slight breath away from him. If he leaned forward he probably would come nose to nose with it.

His gaze quickly darted from the cave entrance to the rock before he decided to take his chances somewhere more safe. As a rock landed on top of the other rock Terry decided he should probable get moving. But where? He mind drifted to thoughts of the small whole Draco had blasted into the side of the cave earlier. That would probably work, after all the blonde had said this part wasn't connected to the cave directly. Another rock came down behind him. Okay time to move.

The adrenaline rushed through his body in waves as he dashed desperately for the whole Draco had early blasted into the side of the cave. The neatly cut whole looked like a god send to his tired mind. He quickly ducked inside right before a rock landed right where he had been blocking the exit.

His legs gave out from under him and he collapsed to the ground. His fingers scrunched up as he clutched the dirt under him. He let his head fall back against the stone wall as his mind played out the early scenario when all the boys had been out here earlier. A painful reminder to the idiotic fight his two friends had, had right on this spot. What seemed like and insignificant fight before now wore on his mind.

Hours before it seemed like an ignorant argument between two young boys, but now it was the last memory his had of them. And it seemed to be the only thing he could think of at the moment. His friends, his…family…

Merlin what was he thinking? He was treating this like it was the last time he would be alive. That soon he would…die. The thought brought shivers through his body. Man was he the fool. Always preaching to him self about faith when he was ready to give up when fate dealt him a bad hand. He hadn't given into Voldemort why would he give up now.

Sighing he closed his obsidian eyes. "Come on, I'm a brilliant Ravenclaw surely I can come up with something." But his mind was blank. He could draw no conclusions to his problem. His eyes fell on a spot beside him on the wall. The indents of a hand that had dug into the wall lay there. Wasn't that where Harry had dug his hands into the wall in with anger when Justin had insulted him? Faintly forgetting about the importance of escaping he let his finger guide themselves across the indented surface. And all the breath was lost from his lungs…

"_You stupid half-wit, what would you know about booby-traps you where probably never allowed near a TV." Terry felt himself burn with anger as he glared up at Justin furiously. His cheeks warmed with embarrassment but mostly rage. Not all was directed at the red head though, some lay in his uncle who he despised…_

Gasping terry Pulled away slowly from the wall. He fell onto his sides clutching his chest. What the heck just happened? He didn't remember every yelling at Justin, nor having an uncle for that matter… "No …I can't have…oh Rowena…it must be the explanation."

Somehow he had seen into the past, he had heard and felt Harry's thoughts and emotions. Now Terry was a brilliant young man. He didn't' beat around the bush, he processed the information with a large smile. "Bloody hell I'm a seer!" Of course this wasn't the best time to get excited but it couldn't be helped.

Laughing a little, his faith returned full force. Amazing how small insignificant events like these can do for a persons self confidence.

"Now back to the prior problem…"

A frown etched his face. He had one plan of action but it was risky. The idea wasn't really probable but…

"_Logic went out the door with probability. Now all that's left is the possibility."_

Terry shrugged lifting his wand towards the ceiling above him. "Well I can see this isn't going to be pleasant." He told himself. "Oh, what the hell! Reducto!"

And the ceiling came down around him, along with the water of the canal, and the only protection he could come up with was a measly bubble head charm.

End flashback

Now he was floating towards the surface his face reflecting his emotions. "Merlin be damned." How did he end up safe with only a few bruises? He was floating to safety alive. Most importantly alive. Sure he had a few scratches, but did he mention he was alive. Being a seer is great and all but he was alive god danmmit!

Terry laughed so hard his grip on the scroll slackened and it rose up to the surface with out him noticing. Goddess, he could care less if a shark had decided to attack him right now he was just that happy…

Spoke to soon. Terry gasped as his hands and feet moved in quick deliberate move movements. "Where the bloody hell did a shark come from, this is a bleedin' canal!" (He has quite the mouth doesn't he.)

/Take me with you on your journey

Dray clawed desperately against the vampire holding him. Didn't he understand that he had to get to Terry. That Terry was still in there.

"Dontel, if you don't let me go…" He trailed off letting the sentence go. He slumped against the vampire tiredly. Lightly the smack the other hand but the fight he had, had was gone. Terry was gone. His stupid jokes, his brilliance, all was lost to the waters of Venice. His eyes lingered on the surface, Harry and Justin were a little ways to the right of him just staring melancholy at the water as well, as if expecting Terry to emerge from the water and start laughing. But he didn't…

Wait a minute, Draco thought what was that.

The water bubbled slightly as if something was rising to the surface. He twisted sharply out of the vampires grasp and crawled forward to the edge of the canal peering downwards. Just and Harry were on either side of him in an instant.

"What is that?" Asked Justin. No one could miss the small bit of Hope he had in his voice.

Finally the thing broke the surface, and all three were disappointed to note it was only the scroll Terry had been carrying. Draco was about ready to let out a wail of sorrow, when the water started to bubble again.

"What if it this time, his shoe?" Harry said in anger.

Fortunately or unfortunately it wasn't his shoe, in fact it was Terry himself.

The boys were ready to cheer when they noticed Terry wasn't swimming towards them, actually he was swimming as fast as he could down stream. Confused the others followed jogging along beside him.

"What in the seven suns are you doing!" Draco screamed.

Terry ducked his head under water as he swam and screamed back. "Shwmahfurdhk!"

Harry looked confused. "What!"

"Shwmahfurdhk!"

"Huh?" The four running along shouted back.

Terry stopped swimming glaring angrily at them. "Merlin! I said ShaaarrrrK!"

Just as he finished the last sentence the said shark came splashing to the surface arching out of the water and headed towards Terry. It never made it that far. It seemed Dontel was finally doing his job because he landed on the opposite side of the canal sheathing his sword with on hand and Terry in the other. Yeah life was weird that way.

/And I'll stay by your side

All four tired, scratched and sopping wet wizards crowded around the taller vampire touching his clothes as he whispered curses to them. "Lavanae is going to murder me when she sees how bruised you are, best to avoid going home so quickly, why don't you go back to lovely's house and rest and clean up."

Too tired to argue the young wizards nodded. Harry yawned, arching his back and threw a deliberate look at Dontel. The vampire groaned and tried to protest. "Do I have to Emerald, is it truly necessary."

The raven haired First year frowned.

"Fine then." Dontel said fading out.

Before Harry had been too excited to fully appreciate the effects of fading. As a strong gust of wind picked up out of no where he felt his small grain sized pieces of his body were being plucked from him then reassembled in Terry's living room. The minute they faded in all four boys collapsed and fell asleep where they landed.

Before Harry's eyes closed however he whispered something he knew the vampire heard. "You better do it or I'll tell Mistress Lavanae all about our Journey." Then he lost himself to dreams.

Dontel sighed as he began to clean the wizards up and dress them for bed to tuck them into their sleeping bags like he promised.

As he stood after he finished ready to fade away, he gazed down upon them. "Such powerful wizards you shall be, and possible something more. You four truly are rather remarkable, didn't you know."

Alright the last of the updates Yay! The next chapter should be up soon everyone!

I'm putting this all in one chapter and I will be updating soon. Please feel free to give feedback, and if you see anymore spelling or grammer errors please tell me! I would also like a new BETA. My Old one disappeared?


	2. Another AN

Okay I'm facing a rather stressing problem currently. I have writers block. I hate it and i feel like I'm gonna explode. I know what i want to write but the words aren't flowing right, I hate it. So it's going to be longer then what I expected to get the next chapter out. I don't need advice on the story or anything I just thought you'd all like to know. Because you've all been so patient I'll leave you with a teaser.

Chapter 12 End of first year (exerpt)

"Right... so, one year she decided, instead of throwing it away, why not leave it up? Then she wouldn't have to drag it out of the closet, and do it up and... and why are you crying?" He caught Harry's tears on his finger tip. "All you have to do is say yes, didn't you learn anything?"

Draco felt a small part of him tremor in anticipation, if Harry said no...He just couldn't go back to that awful family, he belonged there with them all of them. He had to have seen that. The blonds nerves started to affect him so badly that he began to biting his already swollen lip.

Harry felt torn. He couldn't say no. Not to them never to them. But he couldn't go either, not with knowing why, why Dumbledore had forced him to stay at his Aunt and Uncle's. How could he force such dangers on the three boys? How could he do so knowingly? If he went back to Surrey with his 'family' then the world could be safe from him, safe from what he was, a monster, and burden.

He clutched the green locket that hung loosely from his pale neck tightly in his left fist. Draco's hand, which still grasped his right, was beginning to sweat. As he felt the boy's normally flawless skin become moist and clammy he took in the blond's appearance for the first time since entering the compartment. His normally straight blond hair usually gelled back was missing said gel. His icy blue eyes were pained and he seemed tired.

This confused Harry, not but five minutes ago the blond had been perfectly fine. Was it really a glamour like he had told him? Were they all charmed like this, hiding not only the bruises but all there stress, for him?

Harry snatched his hand away and cast a wary gaze around the dusty compartment.

"Justin is too loud when he snores. Terry will just get on me about my homework, and Dray you'll nitpick everything I do all summer." He stated matter-of-a-factly.

Harry saw the blond Slytherin's shoulders drop, and the forlorn expression morph onto his face. Justin and Terry looked torn between anger and sadness at the obvious rejection.

He shrugged as if not caring and continued. "You lot have been awful to me the last few weeks. You, Terry spelling my clothes off in the great hall, you Draco increasing your act of picking on me, and you Justin...well."

Justin's eyes widened, Harry noticed. He obviously thought Harry hadn't remembered what happened in the corridor.

Terry looked like he was about to snap back at him but Harry went on not giving him a chance. "Your all extremely lazy, I know so we'll have to split the house work, I'm not a house elf, We'll look into ways on blocking the imperious curse later on this summer, and as long as Draco doesn't nitpick everything I do...I can live with doing my homework early and the loud snoring."

Terry was at his limit, he broke. "Harry James Potter! You insufferable git! We apologized for what...Wait what?" He questioned Harry's last few statements. "You'll come?"

"Yes." Harry swallowed over the lump in his throat.

"You said..."

"Yes."

"Yes!" Picking Harry up, Draco spun him around.

"Draco! Draacooo!... Don't make me regret this...DRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAACOOOO!"


End file.
